


Salut d'Amour

by RankoMurasaki



Series: Queens of Noise [SnK Modern AU! Series] [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Nostalgia, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Side Story, Songfic, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RankoMurasaki/pseuds/RankoMurasaki
Summary: Después de las vacaciones de invierno, un nuevo semestre comienza en el conservatorio de música Vogel, y con ello, la oportunidad para formar parte de su orquesta.La alumna de sexto semestre, Pieck Finger, siempre ha tenido la delantera en lo que a talento musical se refiere, pero cuando se trata de relaciones románticas, es una novata. Tras aceptar salir con Porco Galliard, el hermano menor de su mejor amigo, las cosas no han sido muy fáciles para ella. Todo se complica con el inesperado resultado final de las audiciones y el 14 de febrero a la vuelta de la esquina; ¿podrá llegar a términos con sus sentimientos antes de se llegue la fecha?•Side story basada en "Rebel Rebel", el AU! Moderno de SnK escrito por Ranko Murasaki•Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun/Marcel Galliard | Berwick
Series: Queens of Noise [SnK Modern AU! Series] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480514
Kudos: 3





	1. ♡ 01

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

╭─────•♡•─────╮

❝ _ **E**_ _res a la vez tanto_

 _el silencio como_

_la confusión_

_de mi corazón_ ❞.

♡

**Franz Kafka**

╰─────•♡•─────╯

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

— **D** ebe ser esta —murmuró esperanzada.

Pieck introdujo la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta. Después de cuatro intentos fallidos, escuchar el suave clic del candado abriéndose le produjo una satisfacción inmensa. Casi de inmediato retiró la llave, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró lentamente. Una vez dentro del dormitorio, sus cansados ojos merodearon por el cuarto apenas iluminado por la lámpara del escritorio de su compañera, quién tenía la costumbre de dejarla encendida para evitar que alguna de las dos tuviera un accidente nocturno.

La tranquilidad que emanaba de la estrecha pieza era intoxicante, sobre todo por el suave tufillo a incienso de lavanda impregnado en el ambiente. Pieck dejó salir un bostezo y cerró la puerta con candado. A pesar de sentir un terrible cansancio en todo el cuerpo, logró tomar el último impulso de fuerza para caminar hacia su lado del cuarto. Dejó el estuche de la flauta recargado cuidadosamente en el pedazo de pared que separaba su escritorio de la cama, tomó asiento al borde del colchón y comenzó a desatar las agujetas de sus botines, pero se detuvo cuando vio las dos enormes maletas entreabiertas frente al clóset, siendo estas una parte insignificante del desorden que se había acumulado en su espacio durante las primeras dos semanas del semestre.

Su ritual de regreso a clases consistía en empacar sus pertenencias el penúltimo día de vacaciones, viajar la mañana siguiente quién sabe cuántas horas de casa al campus en tren y desempacar y acomodar todo tan pronto pusiera pie en el dormitorio. A lo largo de esas dos semanas, Pieck había estado haciendo malabares con su tiempo libre para aprovecharlo de la mejor manera posible. Desafortunadamente, no había podido hacerse espacio para realizar lo último de su lista, y es que cada minuto invertido en practicar flauta sería crucial a futuro; la fecha para las audiciones de la orquesta del conservatorio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Llevaba siendo parte de la orquesta por cuatro semestres y defender su lugar era razón suficiente para encerrarse horas ininterrumpidas en los cubículos ensayando arduamente la pieza que presentaría ante los profesores encargados de la evaluación.

Aún estando al borde del colapso, la esencia de las notas destilaba por las puntas de sus dedos, todavía deseosos por presionar las llaves de la flauta una última vez antes de irse a dormir. Sin embargo, se contuvo cuando escuchó a Historia balbuceando entre sueños. Ella, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, había mostrado preocupación por su aislamiento. Lo consideraba ilógico, sobre todo porque ya sabían de antemano cómo se comportaba durante las primeras semanas del ciclo escolar, cuando las audiciones para la orquesta se acercaban. Por otro lado, tampoco quería que dicha preocupación creciera, en especial la de cierto violinista que también se encontraba en su misma situación.

 _«Debe estar malhumorado por desvelarse tanto»_ , pensó.

Pieck estiró una de sus adoloridas manos y tomó del escritorio un álbum de fotografías: era pequeño y estaba algo destartalado por el paso de los años, pero era una de sus pertenencias más preciadas. Acarició con cariño la portada de color menta con detalles florales antes de indagar en el interior. Cada una de sus páginas tenía guardado un recuerdo relacionado con la música, desde su primer recital hasta la última competencia de orquesta de cámara en la que había participado con Historia y los chicos.

Su sección favorita era quizás el compendio de fotos del concierto navideño que los hermanos Galliard y ella presentaban todos los años en el teatro de la ciudad dónde vivían. Una sonrisa nostálgica curvó los labios de Pieck; contemplar cada imagen de ellos tres juntos retrataba los cambios en la dinámica del grupo, siendo el ejemplo más claro la adición más reciente de no una, sino dos fotografías. La primera seguía el mismo patrón de años anteriores, con los tres vestidos de gala cargando los estuches de sus instrumentos en la espalda y el pino decorado de la recepción al fondo. No obstante, la segunda rompía el esquema planteado al inicio de la tradición: en primeras instancias, la fotografía había sido tomada con una cámara instantánea y no con una de las anticuadas cámaras desechables que solía comprar en las tiendas de conveniencia; lo segundo era la ausencia de Marcel en el cuadro, pues él había insistido en tomarles una foto a Pock y ella juntos. Tanto la mueca del chico como la suya eran una mezcla graciosa entre incomodidad y nerviosismo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de su primera foto oficial como pareja.

—Casi tres meses... —Pensó Pieck en voz alta al cerrar el álbum de fotografías y dejarlo sobre el escritorio.

La noticia de su noviazgo con el menor de los Galliard tomó por sorpresa a muchos, especialmente porque ella había declarado en varias ocasiones que no deseaba involucrarse en romances durante su vida estudiantil. De hecho, todavía le costaba trabajo asimilar que estaba saliendo con el hermano de su mejor amigo. Era como estar viviendo en una de esas novelas adolescentes clichés de moda, por otro lado, encontraba lógico que en algún punto de su vida acabara en una relación con alguien del ámbito musical sin importar mucho si compartían especialidad con el mismo instrumento o no.

 _«No existe remedio para lo inevitable»_ , dijo en sus adentros.

Después de quitarse los botines, Pieck se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos; el recuerdo de la última vez que había visto a Pock vino a su mente. Esa mañana almorzaron juntos en la cafetería; el intercambio de palabras fue escueto a comparación de las prolongadas conversaciones suscitadas durante las vacaciones de invierno junto a Marcel. Lo que más disfrutaba era la reconfortante calidez en su mirada, ahí residía todo lo que Pieck necesitaba saber acerca de cómo él se sentía cuando estaban juntos, y era más que suficiente para mantenerla convencida de que iban por buen camino.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

Con el inicio del semestre, se abría una nueva oportunidad para formar parte de la orquesta del conservatorio. Una larga fila de violinistas ansiosos acaparaba la mitad del angosto pasillo que llevaba al auditorio, en espera de su turno para audicionar. La competencia era reñida como de costumbre, pero Porco estaba convencido que esta ocasión sería diferente. Llevaba dos semestres intentando salir de la sección de segundos violines sin éxito, por consecuente, esta vez había puesto un mayor esfuerzo practicando horas extra todos los días con tal de lograr su cometido y quedar entre el grupo que conformaría la sección de los primeros violines. Tal vez no tendría el cotizado puesto de concertino, pero estaría más cerca de serlo si lograba superar las expectativas de sus evaluadores.

Había un silencio distante entre los postulantes: algunos de ellos tenían las partituras con apuntes a la mano para darles una lectura rápida antes de la hora de la verdad, otros buscaban relajarse jugando algún videojuego o escuchando música en sus móviles. Él, por otro lado, tenía la mirada fija en el reloj que colgaba por encima de la puerta del auditorio. En cualquier momento habría cambio de hora y los alumnos de salones aledaños intentarían abrirse paso causando caos y descontento, como había pasado una hora antes. La sola idea de recibir codazos y quejas por segunda vez en la mañana lo ponía de mal humor; ¿por qué simplemente no tomaban otra ruta? No había que tener dos dedos de frente para saberlo. Y tal como tenía previsto, cuando la manecilla pequeña tocó el número once, comenzaron a escucharse las puertas de los salones abrirse seguidas de una ola de pisadas acercándose. De inmediato, Porco se puso los auriculares y presionó la opción del celular para reproducir música en aleatorio; no importaba cuál fuera la canción o pieza musical que escucharía, solo quería ahogar los ruidos de la estampida y de paso buscar mantener los ánimos altos para cuando fuera su turno.

Y el universo lo escuchó.

El inicio del tercer movimiento de la _Sinfonía número 2_ de _Rachmaninov_ enmarcó perfectamente el momento exacto cuando Pieck dobló la esquina del pasillo junto al resto de sus compañeros de clase. Lo que hace unos segundos pintaba a ser una pesadilla, traía ante él a la persona cuya sola presencia podía aligerar la creciente tensión que había estado acumulando por días. La chica caminó hacia dónde él se encontraba, envuelta en el romántico adagio cantado por los violines seguidos por el delicado replicar del clarinete y los oboes. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia... O al menos, eso quiso hacerle creer en un principio.

—Pensé que ya habías entrado —comentó, deteniéndose a su lado.

—Pues... Viendo cómo están las cosas, tendré que esperar otra hora —respondió Porco, pausando la pieza—. ¿Por qué?

Pieck le sonrió con ternura—. Quería darte esto. —Tomó su mano y depositó en ella una flor hecha con una servilleta—. Te dará suerte.

La espontaneidad del obsequio hizo a Porco carraspear en un intento fallido de ocultar su breve episodio de timidez, algo que seguro Pieck ya había notado por la forma tan inquisitiva de mirarlo, como si estuviera buscando alguna inflección en su comportamiento para atacarlo.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

—Agradécemelo cuando seas seleccionado. —Exclamó ella guiñandole el ojo. Acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar—. ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Espera!

El corazón de Porco dejó de latir unos segundos cuando Pieck se paró en seco y volteó a verlo con una sonrisita triunfante de oreja a oreja. Sentía ardor en todo el rostro; nuevamente lograba salirse con la suya.

—Te... ¿Te veo más tarde?

—No puedo —contestó Pieck en tono meloso, haciéndose la inocente—. Debo practicar; mi audición es mañana.

—Podríamos quedar cuando termines. —Sugirió de golpe—. Claro, si no estás muy ocupada.

—Veré si tengo un espacio en mi agenda —bromeó Pieck, acercándose nuevamente—. Me tengo que ir, la clase de Teoría Musical está por iniciar.

—Claro, ya no te detengo.

Pieck le hizo una seña para que se inclinara un poco en torno a ella, gesto que Porco obedeció a pesar de las posibles intenciones ocultas que podía conllevar hacerlo. Y no estaba equivocado; a cambio, recibió un beso en el mentón que le robó el aliento.

—Nos vemos.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue verla alejarse en silencio, llevándose consigo la última palabra entre el ondear de su falda.

—Disculpa, ¿podrías avanzar? —Le preguntó la chica detrás suyo.

—Ah, sí. Perdón.

Porco dio un par de pasos al frente. Estaba enojado consigo mismo tras haber sido presa de los inconvenientes causados por los encantos de Pieck... Otra vez. Conociéndola, seguro debía estar riéndose de su fechoría. Frustrado, Porco observó la flor de servilleta que le había regalado y una diminuta sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Meneó la cabeza; debía hacerse la idea que de ahora en adelante sería su blanco favorito.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

Esa mañana Pieck despertó temprano, incluso antes que su compañera de cuarto. Salió de la cama sin una pizca de pereza, tomó una muda de ropa limpia y se metió al baño a disfrutar de una ducha vigorizante para iniciar sus actividades diarias con el pie derecho. Al fin, después de una semana de deliberaciones, iban a darse a conocer los resultados de las audiciones y tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto. No existía razón por la cuál debía temer; que pasara la prueba era lógico, sobre todo tras haber demostrado su gran desempeño en la orquesta durante dos años y medio, llegando incluso a ser solista en primer semestre, hazaña que pocas veces los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso lograban.

Cuando salió del baño, encontró a Historia sentada entre las sábanas arremolinadas de su cama apagando la alarma del móvil.

—¡Buenos días, pequeña!

—Buenos días... —Bostezó.

Los párpados de su compañera estaban pesados por el cansancio y los constantes desvelos. Desde el primer día, la pobre había sido bombardeada con tareas de todas las materias y un nuevo repertorio para aprender en tiempo récord. Pieck la admiraba y comparecía; ella jamás sacrificaría la comodidad de su cama para ir a clases tan temprano por la mañana a menos de que un profesor titular estuviera impartiendo una materia de su interés únicamente a ese horario, y aún así estaba segura que en su lugar no habría dudado en apagar la alarma para seguir durmiendo. Pero eso no aplicaba con Historia, quién sí era responsable y a pesar de estar cayéndose de sueño siempre se levantaba.

—Son las seis veinte de la mañana —dijo Historia amodorrada—. Nunca te levantas tan temprano... Déjame adivinar: hoy son los resultados de las audiciones.

—Se publicarán hoy a las ocho —confirmó Pieck emocionada mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla—. Además, le prometí a Pock que desayunaríamos juntos.

—¿Por qué presiento que te emociona más la idea de ser elegida en la orquesta que ver a tu novio?

—La música siempre va a ser primero, pequeña —respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo... Al menos en el suyo.

Historia arqueó una ceja y meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro en desaprobación.

—¿Ahora qué dije? —Preguntó risueña.

—Nada, solo tenemos diferentes prioridades —contestó su compañera de cuarto, pasándola de largo para ir al baño a lavarse el rostro—. ¿Estás siquiera consciente de cómo se siente por ti?

Hubo un silencio incómodo al que Pieck respondió encogiéndose de los hombros; ¿a qué quería llegar?

—Bueno, lo conozco desde que tengo seis años...

—¡Con mayor razón deberías ser considerada! —Chilló.

—Pero no por eso estoy obligada a estar al pendiente de sus sentimientos todo el tiempo.

—Vaya que eres densa para estas cosas —comentó Historia al terminar de secarse la cara.

—¡Pues es la verdad!

—Déjame preguntarte una cosa más: ¿le dijiste que sí solo por compromiso o en verdad quieres algo serio con él?

Pieck dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó en dirección a Historia, quién estaba claramente irritada. Suspiró; odiaba cuando se ponían a hablar sobre temas relacionados con los asuntos del corazón.

—Me gusta, Porco es un chico muy amable, lindo y talentoso —respondió, esperando que eso calmara la molestia de su compañera de cuarto—. La pasamos bien juntos.

—Sí, pero ya no son amigos como tal —exclamó Historia—. Y parece que todavía no lo entiendes.

—Si no me gustara, simplemente lo hubiera rechazado como al resto —contestó con sencillez.

—Hay una diferencia entre gustar de alguien en el sentido de agradar y gustar de alguien en el sentido romántico.

—Pequeña, creo que es suficiente sermón por hoy. —Tener que aclararlo era tan innecesario como molesto; ¡ni siquiera tenía porque hacerlo!—. Sí, me gusta Pock y estoy contenta de haber aceptado ser su chica. Dejémoslo en eso.

La conversación murió y el ambiente del cuarto permaneció tenso hasta que Historia abandonó el dormitorio. Pieck esperó un rato más para salir; el aire fresco de la mañana besó su rostro y jugueteó con sus cabellos, despertándola por completo. Un delicado manto azul grisáceo cubría el césped y los árboles del área abierta del conservatorio, amurallada por los antiguos edificios que se alzaban por encima de su cabeza, haciéndola sentir aún más diminuta.

Pieck anduvo por la vereda empedrada iluminada por dos hileras de faroles, dándose el lujo de saludar a uno que otro conocido en su camino a clases; gracias al cielo ella no tendría que preocuparse por nada hasta pasadas las diez de la mañana. Una vez puso pie en la cafetería, el olor a café recién hecho entró por sus fosas nasales; adoraba ese aroma al despertar tanto como el de lavanda para irse a dormir. Sin pensarlo mucho, Pieck se acercó a pedir dos cafés: preparó uno con dos cucharadas de azúcar y apenas un chorrito de leche, mientras que el otro lo dejó negro y cubrió ambos con sus respectivas tapas de plástico. Acto seguido, tomó asiento en una mesa al fondo con vista a un pequeño estanque artificial que en primavera resplandecía con las alas iridiscentes de las libélulas y el blanco de los lirios.

_«¿Por qué presiento que te emociona más la idea de ser elegida en la orquesta que ver a tu novio?»_

Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había estado hablando con Historia hace rato. Lo normal para ella era emocionarse por algo como los resultados de una audición, era gratificante ver su nombre en la lista de seleccionados y saber que iba volver a presentarse en el auditorio a final de semestre. ¿Podía siquiera equiparar la música con ir a desayunar? Jamás; comer solo era una necesidad. Que Historia hubiera construido un punto de comparación era ridículo. Estaba segura que no lo había dicho para perjudicarla, pero tampoco tenía derecho a opinar a la ligera sobre su relación con Pock.

_«¿Estás siquiera consciente de cómo se siente por ti?»_

Creía que las cosas entre ambos se irían acomodando en su lugar de forma orgánica con el pasar del tiempo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué estaba comenzando a agobiarse con el tema? Tal vez era cierto: no prestaba mucha atención a cómo se sentía Pock. Suponía que era debido a los años que llevaban de conocerse, y por ende, tenía asumida su posición con respecto al tema.

_«¿Le dijiste que sí solo por compromiso o en verdad quieres algo serio con él?»_

Recordó el día en que Pock le reprochó jugar con sus sentimientos y luego terminaron besándose, sellando así su actual condición de pareja. Por más que le costara asimilarlo, él ya no era simplemente el hermanito de su mejor amigo al que podía molestar de vez en cuando; ahora pecaba de hacerlo trastabillar con coqueteos, pero nunca lo hacía para lastimarlo.

Respiró hondo.

_«Eres muy densa para estas cosas»._

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

Ya era de mañana y Porco seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Los resultados de las audiciones se darían a conocer más tarde y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, los nervios por saber si había logrado quedar en la sección de primeros violines estaban comiéndoselo vivo. No era ajeno al sentimiento, ya lo había experimentado durante los dos semestres anteriores y quería pensar que aminoraría de intensidad conforme siguiera intentándolo. Sabía que vendrían más audiciones a futuro, incluso algunas de alto calibre que podrían asegurarle un lugar de renombre dentro del mundo de la música clásica. Por eso debía seguir practicando y no desanimarse si en esta ocasión volvía a quedar en la sección de segundos violines o peor, si quedaba fuera de la orquesta.

En ese instante, escuchó la alarma dispararse. Tomó su celular para apagarla con todas las intenciones de seguir intentando descansar al menos dos horas, pero al ver una ventana emergente recordándole que iba a verse con Pieck en la cafetería antes de acompañarla a ver la lista de los seleccionados de la orquesta –la única forma de hacerla levantarse temprano–, pegó el rostro contra la almohada y gruñó; ¿cuál era su afán con plantarse frente al maldito pizarrón de corcho tapizado de anuncios sobre anuncios todos los semestres? ¿No podía revisar el resultado sin necesidad de madrugar como cualquier otro alumno?

 _«Bueno, definir a Pieck como alguien normal es semejante a decir que los elefantes rosas existen»_ , reflexionó en sus adentros.

La posibilidad de cancelar su cita estaba todavía en el aire. Conociendo a Pieck, no se molestaría siempre y cuando su excusa fuera creíble, y vaya que el cansancio lo tenía a la deriva. Decidido, Porco afianzó el agarre de su móvil y abrió el chat que tenía con la chica solo para encontrar una fotografía de dos cafés sobre la mesa de la cafetería con vista al estanque dónde a Pieck le gustaba sentarse. En definitiva, dejarla plantada ya no era opción; de hecho, ya iba tarde. Juntó toda la fuerza de voluntad restante en su cuerpo para salir de la cama y vestirse con lo primero que vio colgado en la silla de su escritorio. Al terminar de ponerse la chamarra, Porco notó que algo blanco cayó de uno de sus bolsillos. Se agachó pensando que se trataba de un recibo de la tienda de conveniencia cercana, pero estaba lejos de serlo: era la flor de servilleta que Pieck le había dado el día de su audición. Aunque estaba un poco desecha, la tomó con cariño para ponerla sobre su escritorio, al lado de una foto instantánea que Marcel había tomado de Pieck y él después de su participación en el concierto navideño; luego vería cómo corresponder el pequeño obsequio.

 _«Podría llevarla al nuevo café de gatos que tanto estuvo mencionando durante las vacaciones de invierno_ », pensó, aunque de inmediato descartó la idea; estaba renuente a acabar cubierto de pies a cabeza de pelo de gato.

Porco se retiró del dormitorio y bajó hacia la cafetería tan rápido como podía hacerlo alguien que traía consigo la mochila escolar junto a un estuche de violín. Cuando arribó, ya había una que otra persona sentada en las mesas degustando sus desayunos. Divisar a Pieck no fue tarea difícil: era cuestión de encontrar a la chica que siempre usaba faldas o vestidos largos con botines sin importar la estación del año. Se acercó sigilosamente desde atrás, posó sus manos sobre los delicados hombros de la flautista y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Perdona la tardanza.

—Te escuchas cansado, ¿dormiste bien? —Preguntó ella, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en el dorso de la mano derecha.

—Al decir verdad necesito una bebida energética, no un café —confesó Porco tras soltarla e ir a tomar asiento frente a ella después de dejar sus cosas en una de las sillas desocupadas—. Igual te lo agradezco.

Pieck sonrió ampliamente y le acercó el vaso con café que estaba ligeramente más claro como si se tratara de una pieza de ajedrez—. Dos cucharadas de azúcar y un chorrito de leche, como te gusta. —Recitó—. Sigue caliente, así que ten cuidado.

—¿Cómo puedes recordar algo tan insignificante y no mi cumpleaños? —Porco aprovechó el momento en que tomó la bebida para darle una caricia sutil en los nudillos antes de que retirara la mano—. Todos los años se lo preguntas a Marcel.

La sonrisa orgullosa de Pieck se transformó en una risa suave—. En verdad que no dormiste nada, mi querido Pock; ya vas a empezar con tu mal genio.

Desvío su atención de los inquietantes ojos oscuros de la flautista y forzó su vista a interesarse en la monótona superficie grisácea de la mesa.

—Me trasnoché haciendo la tarea de Teoría y Composición.

—Ajá...

Sabía que mentía. Era imposible ocultarle a alguien con quién había crecido el porqué de su comportamiento, mucho menos si ese alguien ahora era su novia. Sin argumentos, volvió sus ojos hacia ella.

—Fue por la audición.

—Saldrá bien —dijo Pieck—. Te di un amuleto de la suerte ese día, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo dejé en el cuarto; no quería que se arruinara.

—¿En serio lo guardaste? —Preguntó sorprendida—. Pensé que ya estaba en el bote de la basura.

—¿Por qué tiraría un regalo tuyo?

—Pock, es una rosa hecha con una servilleta —expresó Pieck, estallando en risas—. No era para siempre; a veces puedes ser muy ingenuo.

Enternecida, Pieck alzo mano para atrapar su mejilla; tenía los dedos helados. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Porco, pero no le impidió tomar la mano de Pieck entre las suyas y depositar un beso en ella. La expresión de sopresa se congeló unos instantes en el rostro de la chica, como si fuera una adolescente tímida experimentando su primer...

_«Cierto, jamás había tenido un novio»._

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. —Replicó Pieck, haciendo que la soltara—. Quiero ser la primera en ver esa lista.

Porco observó a Pieck salir de la cafetería. Estaba fascinado por su reacción tan brusca; seguía sin poder sobrellevar las situaciones íntimas de forma seria, buscando hacer comentarios juguetones o sencillamente alejarse cuando sus avances la abrumaban. Por eso había tenido que ir muy despacio para dejarle entrever que no había nada de malo en una que otra caricia o mimo sutil mientras pasaban el rato juntos, después de todo, en varias ocasiones ella era quien empezaba con el coqueteo. Porco concluyó en que debía dejarla ser y brindarle el espacio necesario. Tomó sus pertenencias, los cafés de ambos, y la siguió; al parecer el almuerzo sería para luego.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

¿Era su imaginación o el aire se iba haciendo más pesado conforme las manecillas del reloj avanzaban a las ocho en punto?

Pieck podía contar con los dedos de las manos cuántas veces había estado muerta de nervios, siendo una de ellas su primera audición para formar parte de la orquesta del colegio al que había asistido en su adolescencia. Estar parada frente al pizarrón de corcho le hacía recordar la sensación de tener un remolino en el pecho que iba elevándose hasta llegar a su garganta.

Exhaló.

—Al menos podremos pasar más tiempo juntos si estamos en la orquesta —expresó para aliviar la tensión.

Pock sonrió con ligereza.

—Sí, aunque solo podremos hablar entre descansos.

—Oye, es mejor que nada —dijo Pieck a modo de juego, tomando al chico del brazo—. Sé que me extrañas; nos vimos casi todos los días en vacaciones.

—Es lo malo de acostumbrarse rápido a algo —contestó Pock.

—Bueno, ¿quién no se acostumbra rápido a estar de vacaciones? —Preguntó—. Me gustaría seguir durmiendo hasta mediodía y luego salir a pasear sin estar pensando en tareas pendientes.

—Hablaba de vernos seguido —aclaró el violinista en voz baja.

—Ah, eso...

—Papá y mamá llamaron ayer y nos preguntaron por ti; les dije que estabas bien —comentó Pock tras un rato de silencio incómodo—. Te mandan saludos.

No supo qué responder. Las últimas vacaciones de invierno habían sido ligeramente diferentes y al mismo tiempo similares a las anteriores. No era sorpresa para nadie que pasara gran parte de las tardes en casa de los Galliard, costumbre que se remontaba a su niñez, cuando la señora Galliard se enteró que su padre trabajaba todo el día y ella estaba sola en casa hasta ya entrada la noche. Su genuina preocupación la llevó a convertirse rápidamente parte de la familia a tal punto que ahora técnicamente sí lo era.

—Diles que estoy bien y que les devuelvo el saludo —dijo Pieck, intentando ignorar lo abrumadores que resultaban los saludos de sus ahora suegros—. ¿No crees que se están tardando con la lista? —Preguntó con esperanzas de desviar la conversación.

—Han pasado cuatro minutos de la hora. Paciencia.

Un muchacho clarinetista se paró al costado suyo acompañado de dos chicas cargando estuches para flauta; el nudo en su garganta se hizo más apretado. A diferencia de Pock, los espacios para flautas en la sección de viento eran limitados de dos a cuatro elementos según las necesidades del repertorio que el director seleccionara para el concierto del semestre. Estaba segura que Pock tendría un lugar a pesar de la astronómica cantidad de violinistas que habían adicionado aunque fuera en la sección de siempre, pero ella...

—Nunca estás tan callada durante la espera de resultados.

—Creo que esta vez madrugar me afectó —excusó Pieck con una sonrisita boba—. Estoy bien. Cuando todo acabe, voy a tomar una siesta y luego me iré a clases.

—Tranquila. —Le dijo al oído en tono cariñoso al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con el brazo—. Eres una flautista maravillosa.

El nudo en su garganta amenazaba con ahogarla mientras el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón incrementaba. ¿A qué le temía exactamente?: ¿al resultado de la audición o demostrar sus sentimientos hacia Porco?

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

A las ocho con diecisiete, uno de los prefectos llegó a fijar un papel con pinchos. Para entonces, el número de alumnos ansiosos por ver la lista había incrementado exponencialmente a su alrededor, perjudicando el paso de aquellos ajenos al acontecimiento. Tan pronto el prefecto terminó de presionar la última tachuela, los estudiantes se avanzaron hacia el pizarrón de forma pasivo agresiva, con algún que otro empujón de por medio; Porco optó por tomar a Pieck del hombro para detenerla tras observar sus intenciones.

—Esperemos que se despeje un poco —sugirió—. Los resultados no se irán a ningún lado.

—Está bien —contestó Pieck con una cara de pocos amigos que hacía todo menos intimidarlo.

Mientras aguardaban a la calma del enardecido grupo de alumnos, pudieron ver de todo en los rostros de quienes se iban alejando: euforia, molestia, indiferencia, desilusión, llanto... De hecho, entre el último grupo, había muchos estudiantes reconocidos. Porco volteó a ver de reojo a Pieck y por primera vez en años vio incrustado verdadero terror en su cara. Esta señal terminó por destruir su confianza y traerle a la cabeza hasta el más insignificante de sus errores cometidos durante la audición.

_«Si quedo en los segundos violines será un milagro»._

—Vayamos, solo quedan unos cuantos —dijo Pieck un rato después; por su forma de hablar, ya quería acabar con el bochornoso suspenso.

Porco asintió y ambos se abrieron paso hasta llegar al frente. Ahí la tenían, escrita en pequeñas letras negras con una fuente que emulaba taquigrafía. Buscó detenidamente su nombre entre las columnas y. 

_«No puede ser»._

Anonadado, volvió a leer la lista para asegurarse de que no había sido una alucinación suya. En efecto, lo decía claramente: sección de cuerdas; primeros violines; Porco Galliard. Lo leyó una tercera ocasión solo para inflar su ego; por primera vez había logrado brillar a pesar de las adversidades. Casi de inmediato, buscó a Pieck con la mirada para festejar su logro, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. La repentina ausencia de la chica evaporó cualquier rastro de felicidad en su cuerpo e hizo que volviera su atención a la lista, específicamente a la columna de seleccionados para la sección de viento y así corroborar su teoría.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

Ahí tenía su respuesta.

Todo ese tiempo sacrificado en los cubículos hasta altas horas de la noche para nada. El dolor hacía casi imposible que pudiese respirar. Pieck quería llorar, pero no se podía permitir hacerlo en público, mucho menos sabiendo que Pock había logrado su cometido. Antes de que se diera cuenta, buscó con la mirada una ruta de escape entre la congregación y salió al pasillo. Las piernas le temblaban al mismo tiempo que los ojos le escocían por intentar retener las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer a borbotones. A pesar de estar a nada de caerse en pedazos, logró apresurar el paso y subir hasta su dormitorio. Una vez adentro y sabiendo que estaría a solas durante el resto de la mañana, Pieck se tiró en la cama bocabajo y sollozó amargamente, ignorando las llamadas que bombardeaban su celular. Asumió rápidamente que eran de Pock; seguro ya sabía su resultado. Pero ella no deseaba ni por asomo hablar con alguien.

No era la primera vez que Pieck quedaba fuera de la orquesta tras una audición o perdía una competencia, pero esta ocasión había dejado huella por el simple hecho de ocurrir en el conservatorio sabiendo la reputación que la predecía. Tal vez estaba siendo dramática al respecto, pero no importaba mucho si así era cómo se sentía; la impotencia provocada por la derrota no se iría con derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, ni tampoco perdería la dignidad yendo a exigirle a los evaluadores en qué se había equivocado cuándo claramente tenía la respuesta entre manos. Estar en esa posición solo le hacía recordar la longitud del camino a recorrer si quería ser una flautista de renombre.

_«Un músico siempre debe buscar la perfección»._

La frase del profesor Magath volvía a atormentarla: si no sobresalía entre la competencia, no era suficiente; si figuraba entre prodigios, debía sobrepasarlos y ser la número uno. Era una forma cruenta de pensar, incluso algunos podían tacharla de autodestructiva, pero no conocía otra manera de canalizar el fracaso.

_«Podrías hacerlo mejor»._

¡Claro que podía! Y era aún más frustrante no tener la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

El teléfono no paraba de sonar. Pieck cerró los ojos y buscó dejarse llevar por el ruido proveniente del exterior, pero encontrar paz mientras hacía el recuento de los daños no era una tarea sencilla. Se recostó de lado, tomó su almohada y la abrazó contra su pecho. El tono de su celular hacía eco en las paredes del dormitorio. No se atrevía a mirar la pantalla por miedo a ver el nombre de Porco en ella. Pieck se quedó en esa misma posición, esperando que las llamadas cesaran mientras nuevas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y se estampaban contra el edredón.

_«Tener el orgullo herido es casi igual a un corazón roto»._

Aquella reflexión acrecentó el remordimiento que tenía por haber dejado a Pock solo cuando en primeras instancias fue idea suya ir a ver los resultados temprano. Para echar más sal a la herida, su nombre sí estaba en la sección de los primeros violines; la idea de haber arruinado su logro desapareciendo sin previo aviso la hundió más en los escombros de sus pensamientos. Detestaba admitirlo, pero en esta ocasión Historia tenía razón: ya no eran solo sus emociones las que debía considerar a la hora de tomar decisiones.

Entonces notó el silencio; las llamadas habían desistido. Pieck se armó de valor y extendió su mano para ver la pantalla del móvil: veinte llamadas perdidas del mismo número. Fuera de sentir una culpa mayor, la preocupación de Pock por ella resultaba enternecedora. Aún así, no se sentía capaz de responder; había sido egoísta, hasta podía decir que malcriada, y estaba lejos de poder verlo a la cara. 

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹


	2. ♡ 02

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

╭─────•♡•─────╮

❝ ** _L_** _os besos,_

_aunque sean al aire,_

_son hermosos_ ❞.

♡

**Drew Berrymore**

╰─────•♡•─────╯

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

**E** l ritmo del día fue lento y tedioso. Porco pasó las clases inmerso en sus pensamientos, llegando a ser reprendido por sus profesores en varias ocasiones, hecho que contribuyó al genio de los mil demonios que se cargaba. Una vez en su dormitorio, se dispuso a jugar un rato en su laptop para distraerse, pero fue inútil; por más que buscara darle vuelta a la página y ser maduro al respecto, era incapaz de ignorar que la caída de gracia de Pieck había terminado por salpicar su victoria de amargura. Estaba reacio a volver a llamarle durante el resto del día; la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si lo intentaba de nuevo sería para recibir otro mensaje del buzón de voz. Era orgullosa, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la música. Seguro necesitaba tiempo a solas; ya mañana podrían hablar y...

—¡Mierda!

La pantalla mostró unas enormes letras de GAME OVER sobre un fondo estrellado. Tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse y luego apagó la laptop. En eso su móvil comenzó a vibrar, mostrándole una notificación. Con los pocos ánimos que le quedaban, Porco leyó rápidamente el mensaje entrante: se trataba de una invitación de Marcel a cenar junto a su compañero de cuarto. Fue solo en ese momento cuando cayó en cuenta que no había comido nada en todo el dia, y a pesar de no querer hablar con nadie, la oferta era tentadora. Si lo veía por el lado amable, había encontrado sin buscarlo la salida de escape a su frustración.

 **Galliard P. 19:08**  
「"Bajo en diez minutos".」

Estaba convencido de que querrían ir al pequeño local japonés de siempre. La comida japonesa no era su favorita, pero tenía el hambre suficiente para soportarlo. Antes de bloquear su teléfono, se tomó unos segundos para apreciar la foto de Pieck guiñandole un ojo que tenía como fondo de pantalla. La había tomado de camino a casa después de ir al cine con ella y Marcel. Habían bromeando todo el rato acerca de una publicación que alguien había compartido acerca de cosas que normalmente hacían las parejas, y ella, entre risas, sugirió que tuviesen fotos el uno del otro como fondo de pantalla. Al principio pensó que solo lo decía a la ligera... Hasta que lo despojó de su celular y se tomó un par de fotos con él. No eran las mejores selfies del mundo, pero tratándose de Pieck eran adorables por default y decidió que la sugerencia sería un hecho, replicando la dinámica con el móvil de ella.

 _«Quién sabe si sigue teniendo la mía»_ , pensó.

Ver a su chica con una expresión alegre le hizo recordar a Porco lo acontecido en la mañana. La pesadez volvía a asentarse en su cuerpo; deseaba poder hacer algo para recuperar la felicidad de Pieck, hecho que sería casi imposible debido a lo importante que era para ella continuar siendo parte de la orquesta. Podía ser que mañana se encontraran de casualidad entre descansos y era casi un hecho que actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado. En el fondo sabía que Pieck dejaría que el sentimiento se cociera a fuego lento en su interior hasta convertirse en un resfriado o alguna otra enfermedad que le impediría asistir a clases uno o dos días.

—Ni hablar; tampoco puedo solucionarle la vida.

Porco tomó sus cosas y salió del dormitorio, siendo interceptado por el brazo de Marcel al caerle de forma abrupta en los hombros.

—Por ahí escuché que lograste entrar a los primeros violines, hermanito —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Y bien merecido!

—¡Felicidades! —Secundó Colt Grice, quien se había terminado mudando al dormitorio de su hermano ese semestre.

—Gracias. —Respondió por compromiso, luego hizo que Marcel lo soltara—. ¿Nos vamos? Muero de hambre. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y comenzó a andar; entre menos hablaran del asunto, mejor.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

—Todo estará bien, lo prometo —dijo Historia en voz baja, dándole un último abrazo.

—Gracias —exclamó Pieck, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Lamento que hayas tenido que soportarme toda la tarde; seguro tenías cosas por hacer...

—¡Qué va! ¡Para nada! No te preocupes por eso.

Su compañera de cuarto terminó convirtiéndose en su paño de lágrimas desde que había cruzado la entrada del dormitorio, resignandose a escucharla divagar del mismo tema una y otra vez hasta que el dolor disminuyó y su estómago comenzó a dar señales de vida después de pasar todo el día sin recibir algo que no fuera el café de la mañana.

—¿Te parece si pedimos algo de cenar? —Sugirió Historia—. Va por mi cuenta.

—¿Segura, pequeña? —Preguntó exaltada—. Tengo algo de dinero guardado y...

Historia presionó suavemente su dedo índice contra sus labios.

—Hablo en serio —exclamó al retirar el dedo—. Hoy voy a consentirte.

Una diminuta sonrisa emergió de los labios de Pieck—. Es muy amable de tu parte, pero...

—¡Nada de peros! ¡Si no aceptas, voy a enojarme contigo!

La amenaza logró hacerla reír.

—Está bien, pero te invitaré a comer después.

—No es necesario, pero está bien. —Respondió Historia—. Por cierto, hablando de consentir a personas especiales, ¿ya tienes planes para San Valentin con tu querido Pock?

—¡¿Eh?! —Rápidamente encendió su teléfono para revisar la fecha; faltaba menos de una semana—. ¡¿Tan rápido?!

Historia parpadeo, sorprendida—. ¿En verdad no tienes nada en mente?

—Había estado ensayando como loca que ni siquiera le presté atención a ese detalle —contestó Pieck alarmada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Pero qué tonta soy...

Ante la frustración que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, su compañera de cuarto la miró de forma misteriosa, como si estuviese ocultando algo. Acto seguido, se levantó para abrir el primer cajón de su mesita de noche y regresó con un sobre pequeño de color azul el cual le ofreció.

—Podrían salvarte la vida —replicó en tono heróico.

—¿Qué son? —Preguntó Pieck.

Tomó con cierta desconfianza el sobre. Cuándo lo abrió, sus ojos se iluminaron: eran dos boletos para el concierto de Willy Tybur, un violinista famoso que Pock admiraba. Recordaba haberlo escuchado mencionar el evento en uno de sus tantos almuerzos juntos, pero debido al costo del boleto y el pasaje de tren, se resignó a dejarlo pasar.

—Iba a ir con Frieda, pero ese día va a estar ocupada. —Explicó Historia—. Pensé en dártelos hoy por la tarde, pero como te encontré mal, pues...

—N-no sé si podría aceptarlo... Eh... Agradezco que me consideres, pero no tengo suficiente dinero —respondió, devolviendo los boletos al sobre y luego a su dueña original—. Disculpa.

Historia meneó la cabeza y volvió a entregarlos.

—Llévalo. Será una experiencia que no va a olvidar, mucho menos si eres tú quién lo acompaña.

Pieck tragó saliva. Si aceptaba, podría conseguir un par de pasajes en la estación de trenes para salir temprano rumbo a la ciudad y aprovechar el tiempo paseando un rato por el centro antes del concierto. Detestaba estar en deuda con las personas, pero en esta ocasión no tenía otra opción en mente para pasar el día de San Valentin con Pock y el tiempo estaba corriendo.

—¡Te pagaré cada centavo! —Aseguró, abrazándola de manera efusiva—. ¡Mil gracias!

Historia correspondió el gesto mientras reía—. ¡De nada! —Exclamó una vez que el abrazo se deshizo—. Ahora, acerca de la cena...

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

—¡Adoro venir en temporada de invierno! —Declaró Marcel cuando el encargado puso un gran tazón de ramen humeante frente suyo.

Porco rodó los ojos—. Y también el resto del año —masculló tras darle un sorbo a su vaso con agua.

Su comentario provocó la risa de sus dos acompañantes. Aceptar la salida resultó ser un acierto; el mal humor que lo aquejaba se fue disipando poco a poco conforme la conversación iba transcurriendo. Gran parte del cambio se lo atribuía a Marcel, cuya personalidad alegre y burbujeante aligeraba hasta el ambiente más tenso; por otro lado, era él quién se encargaba de perpetuar los problemas. No estaba orgulloso del título, pero aceptaba que su hermano mayor se había quedado con todo el carisma y la inteligencia. Él, en cambio, pues... Tenía buenas intenciones a pesar de caer a ratos en el pesimismo.

—Aquí tienen, muchachos. —El mesero trajo el resto de la comida y la puso sobre la mesa; el curry que había ordenado no se veía tan mal—. ¿Necesitan algo más?

—Por mi parte todo está perfecto —respondió Marcel amablemente—. ¿Y ustedes?

—Yo estoy bien, gracias —aseguró Colt.

—Igual.

—Estaré cerca por si me necesitan, provecho.

Agradecieron asintiendo la cabeza. Tan pronto el mesero se fue, comenzaron a comer. Porco tomó una cuchara del contenedor de cubiertos que había en la mesa y la sumergió entre el arroz y la salsa espesa color marrón; al menos para el curry no necesitaba usar palillos y se ahorraría pasar el ridículo de veces anteriores, razón por la cual se había aventurado a ordenar el platillo en primeras instancias. Y vaya que no se arrepintió; tan pronto engulló el primer bocado, se alistó para el segundo.

—Escuché que habrá un concierto de Tybur este fin de semana —mencionó Colt, volteandolo a ver—. ¿Irás?

—Me temo que no; los boletos para asientos generales estaban agotados cuando revisé y no puedo costearme los otros —respondió Porco.

—Luego podrás asistir a uno de sus conciertos —dijo su hermano, presionando si hombro con afán de consolarlo—. De cualquier forma, Willy Tybur y su orquesta se presentan todos los años por estas fechas. Si ahorras desde ahora, podrías conseguir un palco para ti solo el próximo febrero.

—Qué gracioso. —Gruñó.

Los ojos castaños de Marcel brillaron con perspicacia; leía tan bien sus gestos que en ocasiones le daba miedo—. Ah... Ya entiendo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Colt intrigado.

Respiró hondo; detestaba explicar cosas obvias, pero no quedaba de otra.

—Quería llevar a Pieck por San Valentin; escuché que habría como invitada especial una solista de flauta muy reconocida. Le dije en un principio que no iría para sorprenderla con los boletos, pero al final se convirtió en una realidad. —Admitió Porco desanimado—. Por las audiciones de la orquesta no pude enfocarme en otra cosa que no fueran los ensayos. Luego ocurrió la situación con los resultados y... —Suspiró—. Ya me las arreglaré.

—Jamás pensé que ella quedaría fuera —murmuró Colt—. Según un conocido, el director quería darle oportunidad a los nuevos talentos y por eso los miembros usuales fueron descartados.

—Si ese fuera el caso, también estaría fuera.

—Tú cambiaste de sección a primeros violines —dijo Colt en tono pensativo—. Quizá vieron en ti potencial.

—Sea cuál sea la razón, me parece injusto —exclamó Porco—. Pieck se esforzó incluso más que yo, debía haberse quedado.

—No se trata de qué es o no justo. Los encargados saben el porqué de sus decisiones y no podemos hacer que cambien de opinión, Porco —dijo Marcel, intentando calmar la situación—. No todo el tiempo vamos a triunfar. Es normal si Pieck se siente mal en estos momentos, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo. Ya vendrá otra oportunidad para ella.

Odiaba aceptarlo, pero tenía razón. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que Pieck había fracasado en algo; cuando ella estaba cerca, siempre había quién la halagara, ya fuera por su impecable técnica o su presencia en el escenario. Ni qué decir de sus participaciones en competencias; la última vez que había ido a su casa junto con Marcel terminaron ayudándola a guardar algunos de sus premios en cajas con el fin de dejar espacio para los nuevos. Un golpe así debía haber dejado su orgullo destrozado, recuperarse no sería tarea sencilla.

—En fin, dejemos a un lado el tema y comamos —exclamó su hermano.

No era como si tuvieran otra opción y lo prefería de esa manera; darle más importancia al tema solo haría que su mal genio regresara y terminara por arruinar la cena. Pero por mucho que buscara ignorar los problemas, solo uno quedaba resiliente a desaparecer: el dilema de San Valentín. No sería la primera vez que saldría con una chica en esa fecha, sin embargo, esta ocasión debía ser distinta y regalarle a Pieck la clásica docena de rosas rojas junto a unos chocolates baratos dentro de una caja en forma de corazón no era opción viable si quería demostrar que iba en serio con ella. El tiempo corría, las opciones se agotaban y...

—¡Lo tengo!

La frasecilla que emergió de forma tan natural de sus labios hizo eco en el local, convirtiéndolo en el centro de atención por unos segundos. Su rostro no tardó en ponerse tibio.

 _«Al parecer estoy condenado a pasar vergüenzas en este lugar»_ , pensó al mismo tiempo que se enfocaba en terminar su curry e intentaba hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Por otro lado, estaba agradecido de tener un plan decente para salvar la festividad: solo necesitaría tiempo, esfuerzo y cómplices dispuestos a llevarlo a cabo... Y tenía a dos potenciales candidatos sentados justo frente suyo.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

Después de aceptar los boletos, lo mínimo que Pieck podía hacer era ir a recoger la cena y traerla de vuelta a la habitación, uno de los pocos inconvenientes de vivir dentro del campus. La noche era fría e inusualmente tranquila para ser jueves, aunque no lo veía como un problema. Pieck cruzó la calle y caminó unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar al restaurante dónde habían hecho el pedido; tener que sacar una mano desnuda del bolsillo para empujar la puerta en pleno invierno nunca le costó tanto.

 _«Esto me pasa por olvidar mis guantes»_ , se reprochó.

Del interior emanaba una agradable calidez combinada con el tufillo a comida recién hecha, creando una combinación irresistible que la invitaba a quedarse más de la cuenta disfrutando de los pequeños detalles japoneses colgados en sus paredes, como las máscaras de kabuki, algunas fotografías en blanco y negro de samuráis e incluso una katana. Conforme avanzaba hacia la caja, Pieck sintió la necesidad de desabrochar su gabardina debido a la calefacción. De hecho, notó que todos los clientes tenían sus abrigos colgados en los respaldos de las sillas mientras disfrutaban de la cena... Y entre esos clientes había tres caras conocidas, una de ellas siendo la de Pock.

_«Ay, ¿por qué?»_

No quería lidiar con ser reconocida, por lo que volcó su atención en la encargada del mostrador, quién le sonrió tan pronto la vio acercarse.

—Eh... Buenas noches. Vengo por un pedido a nombre de Historia Reiss —explicó en voz baja.

—Claro, déjame ver si ya está listo. No tardo. —Respondió la chica antes de ir rumbo a la cocina.

Pieck subió la mirada al techo y cerró los ojos, dejando salir un suave y prolongado suspiro con el fin de calmar sus nervios. Por suerte, la encargada regresó rápido.

—Disculpa, pero el pedido sigue en proceso de preparación —anunció—. Si gustas sentarte un rato —sugirió al tiempo que señalaba la mesa libre más cercana.

Lo que menos quería escuchar era exactamente eso. No tenía de otra; puso su mejor cara, agradeció con amabilidad y accedió a tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa. Al poco tiempo, la chica del mostrador le llevó un vaso de limonada como cortesía mientras esperaba. Pieck intentó pasar desapercibida evitando voltear en la dirección dónde estaban los muchachos, pero olvidó un pequeño detalle: el pago siempre se hacía en caja y en menos de lo esperado, ya los tenía al lado suyo haciendo fila. Al principio los muchachos no se percataron de su presencia, hablaban sobre cosas que ella no entendía y estaba bien si se quedaba en la ignorancia... Hasta que de pronto alguien le tapó los ojos.

—¡Ah! —La única persona que solía hacerle esa jugarretas era Marcel; su risa lo delató al instante—. ¡Déjame! —Replicó divertida. En respuesta, las manos se retiraron de sus ojos, permitiéndole ver de nuevo—. Hola, chicos. No pensaba encontrarlos por aquí. —Saludó.

Esperaba haber sonado convincente aunque en el fondo estuviera muriendo por salir del lugar. Mientras que Colt y Marcel se prestaron a hacer un poco de plática ligera sobre cosas sin mucha importancia, Pock no parecía muy convencido de querer seguirle el juego: sus respuestas eran cortantes y vagas, además de estar claramente evitando hacer contacto visual con ella. El ambiente acogedor del local era difícil de sobrellevar conforme pasaban los segundos. Pieck respondía las tonterías que los muchachos decían con algún remate ingenioso que solo alargaba la superflua conversación, y a su vez volvía la brecha entre ambos más profunda y notoria. Su indiferencia lastimaba más de lo que habría pensado en un principio; ¿tan molesto estaba porque lo había dejado a su suerte? Sabía que debía disculparse por su insensatez, pero no creía que estuvieran en el lugar y momento correcto para hacerlo.

—Aquí tienes. —dijo la encargada de caja al darle su orden en una gran bolsa de papel—. Disculpa la tardanza.

—¡Gracias! —Exclamó Pieck al recibir la comida e incorporarse, decidida a abandonar el restaurante de una buena vez—. Bueno chicos, fue muy lindo haber coincidido con ustedes esta noche.

—Oye, si nos esperas unos minutos podríamos irnos juntos —sugirió Colt.

—Lo lamento, pero tengo a una pequeña pianista hambrienta esperándome —excusó Pieck con una risita para aparentar su urgencia por irse.

—Pero las calles están bastante desoladas a esta hora, ¿estás segura? —Insistió Marcel.

—Completamente.

Pock frunció los labios y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, gesto que fue reprendido por su hermano mayor con un sutil codazo en el costado izquierdo.

—¿Ahora qué? —Refunfuñó en voz baja.

—No es necesario, en serio. —Dijo ella al tiempo que comenzaba a girarse para ir rumbo a la salida—. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Una vez logró zafarse de la embarazosa situación y pisó la acera, pudo respirar con mayor tranquilidad... Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Marcel no va a dejar de fastidiarme si te dejo sola —escuchó decir a una voz familiar detrás suyo.

—Tu hermano siempre tan considerado —respondió en tono burlón sin voltear—. Sabes que no necesito un guardaespaldas.

—Lo sé.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos en silencio por las calles a la luz de los faroles y la Luna. Si no estuvieran en la situación que se encontraban, bien podría haber resultado en una caminata de película romántica y no una de drama combinada con suspenso. Pieck observó de reojo la sombra del chico junto a la suya, un recuerdo de aquello en lo que se habían convertido y ahora no sabía si continuaría siendo debido a la tensión que los rodeaba. Tras haber recorrido un buen tramo en silencio, asumió que era necesario romperlo para acabar con los malos entendidos.

—Felicidades por tu ascenso, al fin serás parte de los primeros violines —comentó de pronto mientras cruzaban a la siguiente cuadra—. Harás un trabajo increíble este semestre.

—Gracias.

La sombra de su acompañante se había quedado estática mientras la suya seguía caminando; había llegado la hora de confrontar el problema. Pieck volteó hacia atrás para encararlo y quedó sorprendida por su hallazgo. Fuera de encontrarse con una imagen de Pock estoico mirándola con desdén, lo descubrió parado justo debajo de un farol parpadeante con un semblante apenado.

—Escucha, no debí ser tan cortante contigo en el restaurante. Es difícil verte actuar como si nada cuando sé que en realidad la estás pasando mal —dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Que te fueras sin avisar me molestó, pero también comprendo porqué lo hiciste. Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que los evaluadores fueron injus...

Con eso dicho, Pieck se acercó a él y extendió un brazo para deslizar las gélidas puntas de sus dedos desnudos por su pómulo derecho.

—Está bien, ya no le demos importancia. Enterrémoslo junto al resto de nuestras discusiones pasadas. —Concluyó—. Ya... Ya llegué a términos con los resultados.

No estaba diciendo la verdad en su totalidad, pero tampoco quería estar trayendo el mismo asunto a flote una y otra vez. Estaba genuinamente feliz por Pock, quería verlo presentarse al concluir el semestre aún así fuera como parte de la audiencia. Merecía disfrutar de su logro sin restricciones ni culpas, y ella estaría ahí para apoyarlo.

—Volviste a olvidar tus guantes. —Mencionó Pock a modo de reprimenda con un dejo de ternura.

Pieck se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente—. Me pasa más a menudo de lo que piensas. —Admitió—. No sé porqué te sorprende.

—Tendré que conseguirte un par nuevo. —Sus ojos claros volvían a resplandecer al mismo tiempo que tomaba gentilmente su mano derecha.

—Aún si lo hicieras, es probable que también termine olvidándolos.

Pock se inclinó para darle tres besos: uno en la frente, otro en el puente de la nariz y el último apenas rozando sus labios, buscando incentivar una respuesta de su parte. Pieck dejó escapar un respingo y le correspondió; por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a salir, sentía las famosas _mariposas en el estómago_ de las que tanto se jactaban en las historias que solía leer durante su adolescencia. En un inicio creyó que se trataban de una exageración poética del enamoramiento por parte de los autores, pero ahora lo tenía claro: no existía como tal una forma correcta de describir la sensación de cosquilleo subiendo y bajando por el abdomen cuando se estaba con una persona especial, era cuestión de experimentarla.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Le preguntó tiernamente en voz baja.

—Lo que tú quieras —contestó Pock de manera sugerente, dándose la libertad de besarla nuevamente.

Pieck meneó la cabeza entre risas para ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba por el comentario—. Bueno, ya basta. En serio no quiero que me maten por tardar tanto.

Acabaron caminando tomados de la mano, algo que nunca habían hecho, y siendo honesta consigo misma, no tenía problema si terminaba volviéndose un hábito.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

—¿Alguna vez te comenté cómo terminé tocando la flauta transversa? —Preguntó Pieck cuando doblaron la esquina de la última cuadra que faltaba para llegar a la entrada del campus.

Porco deseaba en secreto que el trayecto de regreso fuera más largo. Era la primera vez que sentía lo suyo con Pieck como una relación de pareja real en vez del trato al que estaba acostumbrado. Lo mejor era ver que ella no estaba poniendo las barreras de siempre al buscar acercarse, teniendo incluso la oportunidad de sostener su mano mientras caminaban y platicaban sobre cosas de la infancia.

—No que yo recuerde —respondió Porco; conocerla desde que era una niña no significaba que supiera todo sobre ella.

—Es curioso —dijo Pieck al presionar el botón para hacer que el semáforo cambiara a luz roja y pudieran cruzar la calle—. Y tiene que ver con tu ballet favorito. —Añadió risueña.

La volteó a ver con cara de fastidio—. ¡¿ _El Cascanueces*_?!

—Sí —respondió con intención de molestarlo—. Pasó antes de conocernos. Papá me llevó a verlo como regalo de navidad; quedé fascinada con la elegancia de las bailarinas y la música que acompañaba sus bailes. Al salir, no dudé en pedirle entrar a clases y él aceptó de inmediato, más por mantenerme ocupada durante las tardes y así evitar que estuviera sola en casa. —Explicó; la expresión en su rostro denotaba nostalgia—. Añoraba ser igual a las bailarinas. Ya sabes, vestir con leotardos y tutús de tul, usar zapatillas de satín y danzar a lo largo de un escenario como un hada. Pero rápido entendí que tenía dos pies izquierdos y mi equilibrio era igual al de una jirafa bebé aprendiendo a caminar, y el sueño de convertirme en bailarina se fue desmoronando poco a poco.

 _«Ahora que lo menciona, si es pésima bailando»_ , reflexionó mientras cruzaban la calle.

—Papá me regalaba DVDs de presentaciones de ballet para incentivar mi nuevo interés. Verlos solo me frustraba, así que los usaba como ruido de fondo mientras hacía la tarea. —Continuó—. Pero todo cambió una tarde que decidí poner _Giselle_ *. —Los ojos oscuros de Pieck chisporrotearon de la emoción—. Dio la casualidad que volteé a ver el televisor cuando hacían enfoque al pozo de la orquesta durante la obertura. Y tuve una epifanía: sin música, el ballet estaría vacío; sin la música, las emociones de los bailarines no se transmitían en su totalidad. Ambas se necesitaban mutuamente. Entonces pensé: _«si yo no puedo bailar, tal vez debería aprender a tocar un instrumento»._

—¿Y qué dijo tu papá? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Al principio se molestó conmigo porque temía que lo dejara como quería hacer con el ballet, pero con los días logré persuadirlo y terminó aceptando. —Dijo contenta—. Me puso como condición decidir qué instrumento querría aprender a tocar en una semana y terminé eligiendo la flauta transversal por cómo se escuchaba en La Danza de los Mirlitones en _El Cascanueces_.... Y el resto es historia.

Porco rodó los ojos.

—Detesto _El Cascanueces_. —Mencionó entre dientes.

—Lo sé. —Contestó ella alegremente—. Creo que en tu caso no necesito preguntar las razones por las cuales terminaste en el conservatorio.

—Mamá no ha dejado de presumir a todo el mundo que sus hijos están estudiando en el mismo conservatorio que ella —mencionó con algo de pena.

Porco no recordaba un día en su vida carente de música. Desde pequeño, lo primero que escuchaba cuando abría los ojos era el suave murmullo de alguna melodía proveniente del estéreo de la sala que se hacía más reconocible conforme bajaba las escaleras. Los instrumentos de cuerda abundaban en su hogar por cortesía de su madre, quien durante las mañanas impartía clases de música en la escuela dónde Marcel y él asistían cuando eran niños, mientras por las tardes dedicaba un par de horas a dar lecciones de violín. A dónde quiera que fuera la música parecía seguirla, creando sobre ella un halo de misterio y magnetismo difícil de explicar. Había sido ese mismo efecto el que terminó por interesar a su hermano mayor y a él en aprender tocar un instrumento desde una edad temprana e intentar incursionar más tarde en la carrera de música.

—Tiene dos hijos muy talentosos —dijo Pieck, apretando su mano con suavidad.

—No es para tanto. —Se apresuró a mencionar, notándose cabizbajo—. Recuerda que no logré entrar al primer intento.

—Pero no te rendiste. Eso es lo que importa al final de cuentas, ¿no crees?

—Supongo.

—¡No seas pesimista, Pock! —Recalcó, soltándose para plantarse dalente suyo—. Estás en Vogel, el mejor conservatorio de música de la región y serás parte de la sección de primeros violines, todo gracias a tu esfuerzo.

El discurso de Pieck resonó por las viejas paredes del conservatorio, captando la atención del alumnado que pasaba cerca. Ella no solía ser muy ruidosa, pero cuando se trataba de temas apasionantes... Era una historia diferente.

—Creo que no es momento de hablar de mis inseguridades —murmuró Porco, haciendo un ademán para que bajara la voz.

—Tienes razón, disculpa —dijo al darse cuenta de su error, volviendo a ser la chica gentil y elocuente de siempre—. Aunque te seré sincera: me gustaría que vieras tu talento del mismo modo en el cual admiras el mío.

—Eh... Me temo que es imposible —contestó Porco, rodeando los hombros de la chica con su brazo—. Jamás he intentado tocar un instrumento de viento y tú no sabes mucho sobre los instrumentos de cuerda. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es admirarnos mutuamente.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó de forma retadora, zafándose—. Entonces enséñame a tocar el ukelele.

—Conociéndote, vas a aprender rápido y terminarás por superarme en poco tiempo —respondió, siguiendo sus pasos rumbo al edificio de los dormitorios de las chicas.

—Si el alumno no logra superar al maestro, entonces no tuvo un buen maestro, ¿no crees? —Respondió Pieck, volteando a verlo con una sonrisita coqueta—. Y con usted como instructor será difícil, profesor Galliard.

Ahí iba otra vez con sus juegos para hacerlo sonrojar, y como siempre, lograba su propósito. Con tal de disimular, desvió la mirada hacia una de las bancas cercanas.

—Será mejor que entres. —Se apresuró a decir con fingido desinterés; al cabo de unos segundos, regresó paulatinamente su atención a Pieck—. Historia debe estar preguntándose porqué la tardanza.

—¡Oh! —Los ojos de Pieck se abrieron como si hubiese recordado algo urgente—. Antes de que lo olvide... Espera unos minutos, ya vuelvo.

—De acuerdo.

Intrigado, Porco la observó desaparecer tras la puerta principal del edificio. Fue solo entonces cuando sintió los efectos de la caminata que decidió tomar asiento en la banca que había estado contemplando momentos antes. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo para matar el tiempo respondiendo mensajes pendientes; al parecer su hermano y Colt habían tomado una ruta alterna, cosa que ya se imaginaba conociendo al primero tras haber soportado sus artimañas durante las vacaciones para dejarlo a solas con Pieck cuánto tiempo fuera posible.

 _«No puedo quedarme siendo mal tercio»_ , decía.

Era incómodo cuando los forzaban a tener ratos a solas. Ya había hablado con Marcel y sus padres al respecto, pero parecían entender lo contrario; ¿por qué todos asumían que la dinámica cambiaría por salir con Pieck? La conocían desde que era una niña, ¡pasaba incluso más tiempo en su casa que en la de su padre! Ahora no podía ir de visita sin que todos buscaran una excusa para dejarlos por su cuenta en la sala cuando anteriormente se quedaban a la conversación, además de que estaba convencido que los vigilaban desde las sombras. A veces, solo a veces, sentía remordimiento por haberse fijado en Pieck, de lo contrario, la situación no sería tan bochornosa.

—¿Por qué tienes cara de preocupación? ¿Olvidaste algo en el restaurante?

La suave voz de la flautista disipó el espiral de pensamientos negativos dónde se estaba hundiendo. Cuando elevó la mirada, encontró a Pieck con un pequeño sobre entre las manos.

—No es nada, solo... ¿Qué es eso?

Le sonrió—. Para ti.

Extrañado, Porco tomó el misterioso sobre y comenzó abrirlo.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó Pieck, detendiendolo—. No lo abras hasta que estés en tu dormitorio.

—¿Por qué?

Pieck presionó su dedo índice contra sus labios—. Es una sorpresa.

A pesar de considerar una tontería si abría o no el sobre ahora, jamás iba a ganarle. Ni hablar, le daría el gusto.

—Si insistes... —Porco se levantó del asiento—. Ya no te detengo. Debes estar hambrienta.

—Como no tienes idea —respondió Pieck risueña—. Pock... —Tomó su barbilla, haciendo que bajara el rostro y la mirara directamente a mis ojos. Porco tragó saliva; en definitiva estaba queriendo elevar la tensión a límites inexplorados—. Espero te guste mi regalo.

Cuando intentó besarla, ella puso su mano como barrera; Porco frunció la boca en descontento—. Ajá... —Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, guardando de paso su móvil—. Descansa.

—Buenas noches, gruñón —murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y lanzarle un beso al aire cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos—. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

—Claro, hasta mañana.

La escuchó carcajear, ¡cómo disfrutaba dejarlo con ganas de más! A Porco solo le quedó menear la cabeza y sonreír; ya luego tendría su venganza.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

Pieck subió las escaleras aguantando la risa por su travesura. ¡Ojalá hubiera tenido un espejo para que Pock viera lo rojo que tenía el rostro! Era tan divertido hacerlo trastabillar, sobre todo por la sensación de hormigueo que se orquestaba en su pecho cuando él fingía indiferencia y fruncía sus labios para evitar sonreír. Ansiaba recibir una llamada o un mensaje para escucharlo hablar sobre los boletos. Recordar lo emocionado que estaba cuando mencionó el concierto días atrás era garantía suficiente de que el plan sería un éxito y tendrían una velada encantadora.

Mientras fantaseaba sobre cómo iba a reaccionar, llegó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí, soltando un suspiro que se transformó en una ligera sonrisa.

—Alguien la pasó muy bien de regreso —mencionó Historia de forma burlona—. ¿Qué dijo de los boletos?

—Nada. —Respondió al tiempo que se quitaba la gabardina y la dejaba sobre su cama—. Le dije que abriera el sobre cuando estuviera en su cuarto.

—Si que eres malvada.

—Pues... Un poco —admitió Pieck orgullosa—. Ah, perdona si tardé. Espero que las gyozas no estén frías.

—Para nada —aseguró su compañera de cuarto, llevándose una a la boca con ayuda de unos palillos de madera—. Me alegra que ustedes dos hayan hablado sobre el asunto de la orquesta.

—Estas cosas pasan, ¿no? —comentó ella mientras tomaba la silla de su escritorio y la llevaba al de Historia, donde la comida estaba predispuesta—. Fue bonito... —Susurró, perdiéndose un rato en el cálido recuerdo de sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. —Afirmó mientras iba a lavarse las manos al baño—. Durante las vacaciones de invierno pasamos mucho tiempo a solas porque su familia escapaba de nosotros como si tuviéramos la peste o algo por el estilo. Era bastante incómodo. —Comentó divertida. Después de cerrar la llave, se secó las manos con una toalla pequeña—. Caminamos tomados de la mano casi todo el trayecto; nunca había sido tan natural.

Al salir del baño, su compañera de cuarto le dedicó una mirada inquisidora, esa que usualmente ponía cuando le contaba algo sobre su relación con Pock y parecía ser más relevante que el resto de temas dentro de la conversación.

—Uy, estás viendo _la vie en rose_ —dijo Historia sin quitarle los ojos de encima con una sonrisa tan empalagosa como molesta.

—¿De qué hablas, pequeña? —Cuestionó Pieck entre risas nerviosas.

— _La vie en rose_ , ya sabes... Miras todo positivo y lindo, como cuándo estás enamorada —respondió, dándole un suave empujón con el hombro—. Te tardaste mucho para entrar a la etapa de luna de miel.

—No entiendo muchas de las cosas que dices. —En realidad era todo lo contrario, pero esa clase de temas no solían ser su fuerte y prefería evadirlos si era posible—. Solo nos encontramos en el restaurante, hablamos con respecto a la orquesta y me acompañó hasta acá.

—Tomados de la mano todo el camino. —Historia arqueó una ceja, retándola—. Vamos, al pobre apenas y lo dejas acercarse para darte un beso.

—Pienso que el coqueteo es un juego de tira y afloja —explicó ella al separar sus palillos de madera para tomar con ellos una pieza de sushi—. Mantiene nuestras expectativas altas a lo que el otro vaya a hacer.

—No todo el tiempo será así, ¿sabes? —respondió Historia antes de llevarse otra gyoza a la boca—. En algún momento tú o él van a ceder y pues...

En ese momento, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Pieck tragó la pieza de sushi, tomó un poco de agua y corrió para responder la llamada ante la mirada expectante de su compañera de cuarto mientras comía despacio, como si estuviera viendo una película.

—¿Aló?

—¿Te han dicho que eres maquiavélica?

Escuchar la voz de Pock estremeció su cuerpo por completo; había reaccionado tal como esperaba.

—A veces —contestó de forma coqueta, caminando por la habitación lentamente—. Supongo que estás satisfecho con el regalo.

—Te besaría si estuvieras frente mío —murmuró con picardía.

—¿Por qué crees que te dije que lo abrieras en tu cuarto? —Contraatacó Pieck del mismo modo, encerrándose en el baño para hablar en privado; el quejido de Historia al no poder seguir escuchando el resto del cotilleo dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios—. No podemos andar haciendo escándalos en el conservatorio. Tenemos una reputación que mantener, Pock.

—No me llames así. —Protestó.

—Es con cariño y lo sabes —respondió Pieck con dulzura.

Lo escuchó refunfuñar como siempre; había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban.

—Al menos déjame pagar la cena cuando vayamos al concierto. Conozco un lugar muy bueno.

—Si eso te hace feliz, yo encantada —respondió de buena gana—. Oye, voy a tener que dejarte; estaba cenando con Historia.

—¡Ah! Disculpa —exclamó Pock apenado—. Hablamos luego.

Una breve pausa se apoderó de la conversación.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Pensé que ibas a colgar tú.

En un impulso del momento, Pieck terminó enviándole varios besos por el móvil. En general, consideraba el gesto cursi y soso, pero en estas circunstancias parecía apropiado, sobre todo porque lograría sonrojarlo tanto que no sabría qué hacer para suprimirlo.

—Descansa, Porco —susurró antes de colgar.

Pieck se giró para ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño; tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y una expresión algo boba en el rostro, como si hubiese dado la mejor presentación de su vida. Entonces bajó su mirada a la pantalla del móvil y pudo ver la foto de Pock que tenía de fondo de pantalla. Debía admitirlo: aunque se la hubiera tomado con fines cómicos, seguía viéndose guapo. Sin buscarlo, había caído en su propio juego; jamás se había sentido tan ligera y contenta después de hablar con él por teléfono.

_«La vie en rose...»_

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El Cascanueces: Es un cuento de hadas y ballet estructurado en dos actos, dos actos, que fue encargado por el director de los Teatros Imperiales Iván Vsévolozhsky en 1891 y se estrenó en 1892. Lamúsica fue compuesta por Piotr Ilich Tchaikovsky entre 1891 y 1892. Es usualmente presentado en épocas decembrinas.
> 
> *Giselle: Es un ballet en dos actos con música de Adolphe Adam, coreografía de Jules Perrot y Jean Coralli y libreto de Théophile Gautier y Jules-Henri Vernoy, basado en la obra De l'Allemagne (1835) de Heinrich Heine. Obra maestra absoluta del teatro de la danza del Romanticismo. Fue estrenada en 1841 en la Ópera de París.


	3. ♡ 03

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

╭─────•♡•─────╮

❝ ** _E_** _s difícil saber en_

_qué momento exacto_

_comienza el amor;_

_menos difícil es saber_

_que ha comenzado_ ❞.

♡

**Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

╰─────•♡•─────╯

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

**L** a estación de tren estaba abarrotada, mas no le sorprendía siendo sábado por la tarde. Pieck había dicho que lo vería en media hora, y como era de esperarse, llegaría retrasada. Porco elevó la mirada al gran reloj de la estación con pesadez y luego continuó su paseo por el lugar sin rumbo alguno, buscando entretenerse mientras aguardaba la llamada de la flautista. De todas formas, no podía irse sin los boletos del tren, boletos que habían quedado en manos de Pieck. Al menos reconocía que si bien ella podía tardar, no se precipitaría a llegar al filo de la hora marcada para la salida del tren.

Mientras deambulaba por los pequeños locales, Porco notó uno de regalos. No tenía nada que perder, por lo que se abrió paso entre la pequeña aglomeración de gente en su interior para así observar las curiosidades con mayor detalle. Había de todo un poco: libros, animales de felpa, muñecas de porcelana, cristalería, flores, cuadros e incluso una escultura demasiado grande como para ser llevada en un viaje de tren. La mayoría de las personas entraban, husmeaban un rato y luego salían sin comprar nada, y él habría hecho lo mismo de no haberse encontrado un pequeño prendedor esmaltado en forma de gato con esmeraldas falsas como ojos que sostenía entre sus patas delanteras un estambre de color rojo. A pesar de que él no era fanático de los mininos, su novia los adoraba con todo el corazón y podía pasar horas jugando con Pamina y Tamino*, los gatos que vivían dentro del conservatorio.

 _«Un detalle así no vendría mal»_ , pensó.

El precio del prendedor tampoco salía del presupuesto que llevaba consigo. Sin darle muchas vueltas, pagó el regalo, le quitó la etiqueta y lo guardó en su gabardina. Luego, sacó su móvil e hizo una llamada a Pieck para saber cuánto más tendría que esperar. Por suerte, no sería tanto como creía.

—¿Aló?

—¿Dónde te encuentras?

La escuchó reír; tenía una risa muy nítida, podía escucharla todo el día si fuera posible.

-Detrás tuyo.

Al girarse, el resto del mundo bajó de intensidad y color cuando sus ojos se encontraron con ella. Pieck era una visión en colores claros, pasando por los diminutos broches en forma de jazmines blancos -sus flores favoritas- que sostenían su siempre desaliñado cabello negro, el sencillo vestido largo de color blanco semi cubierto por un abrigo rosado hasta llegar a unas zapatillas blancas que contrastaban con un par de medias grises. Verla con ropa formal no era algo nuevo para él, pero la elección de colores lo había tomado desapercibido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó risueña—. ¿Tan mal me veo?

—¡Para nada! —Exclamó Porco sin titubear—. Estás preciosa.

—Aw, gracias. Tú también luces muy guapo —dijo antes de tomarlo inesperadamente del brazo—. Vayamos al andén, ya falta poco tiempo para que salga nuestro tren.

Mientras se apresuraban hacia la plataforma, Porco sintió un ligero temblor proveniente de las manos de la chica, llevándolo a cuestionarse si algo había pasado en el trayecto del conservatorio a la estación de trenes. Muchos escenarios se le pasaron por la cabeza, algunos tan terribles que de solo haberlos imaginado hacían los latidos de su corazón más pronunciados.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó consternado.

—¿Yo? —Pieck se echó a reír—. Claro que sí, Pock. No debes preocuparte, solo me siento culpable por haberte hecho esperar tanto.

Parte de él quería creer en su argumento, pero no podía estar seguro debido a la forma en cómo sostenía su brazo. Una última hipótesis apareció a su cabeza una vez pusieron pie en el andén: ¿acaso estaba nerviosa?

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

Debido a la ocasión, Historia le sugirió utilizar un conjunto de ropa distinta a lo usual como factor sorpresa y eso mismo terminó haciendo. Desde el momento en que se vio frente al espejo y pensó que parecía un cupcake recién salido del mostrador de alguna repostería supo que estaba entrando a un terreno desconocido del que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

En los tres meses que llevaba junto a Pock, jamás habían tenido como tal una cita "romántica", y aunque salieron durante las vacaciones de invierno y pasaron una buena cantidad de tiempo a solas, jamás fue como si estuvieran en realidad por su cuenta. A pesar de ser un tanto incómodo, lo veía como una especie de red de seguridad invisible. Era cierto que de regreso al conservatorio había adquirido mayor soltura al momento de expresar su sentir hacia Pock, pero cada vez que buscaba acercarse más, terminaba con un simple flirteo de su parte. Claro, al principio sería divertido y ayudaría un poco a mantener el interés por ambas partes, ¿pero hasta cuándo? En algún punto él comenzaría a cansarse de sus coqueteos vacíos y ella de jugar a lo mismo, entrarían a una rutina monótona sin escapatoria y todo acabaría de la misma manera fugaz con que había iniciado. Temía por ese destino, pero todavía podía remediarse. Durante la velada, no tendrían a Marcel cuidándolos desde lejos ni las miradas de amigos o compañeros del conservatorio encima de ellos. Al perder esa extraña zona de confort creada por terceros, ella podría sacar a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos... Y estaba completamente aterrada.

—Sus boletos, por favor.

La voz del revisor hizo que volviera a realidad, donde estaba ocupando un asiento de tantos al lado de la ventana, como había acordado con Pock antes de sentarse.

—Aquí tiene —dijo el violinista, entregando los dos boletos para que fueran perforados.

Pieck observó todo el protocolo sin decir una palabra. Cuando el revisor del tren se fue, regresó su atención al paisaje en movimiento de la ventana.

—Has estado muy seria, ¿segura que no pasa nada?

Meneó la cabeza.

—Te conozco, Pieck. —La forma en la cual decía su nombre lograba estremecer hasta la fibra más delgada de su ser—.¿Me estás ocultando algo? —Preguntó mientras su mano buscaba la suya.

—Estoy nerviosa. —Confesó de golpe—. N-nunca hemos...

—Así que era eso, gracias al cielo. —Murmuró Pock tras un suspiro; por cómo lo había dicho, parecía más un comentario que debía haberse quedado en sus pensamientos—. Es extraño verte así, siempre luces confiada en todo lo que haces.

—Y lo soy, pero esto es distinto —prosiguió ella, volteándolo a ver de reojo—. Nunca estamos solos tanto tiempo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —respondió; era un bruto para dar palabras de aliento, pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo—. Al decir verdad, también estoy nervioso. —Los dedos del chico se entrelazaron con los suyos—. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y quiero pensar que piensas lo mismo.

—Es... Diferente, pero no significa que sea malo —aclaró Pieck—. Fuimos un equipo de tres por años.

Recordaba con cariño su niñez y adolescencia junto a Marcel y Porco: las tardes jugando en el patio trasero de la casa de los Galliard, sus primeros recitales como trío en el teatro comunitario, las fiestas de cumpleaños compartidas con Marcel, las cenas entre los señores Galliard y su padre, las competencias ganadas y perdidas, los secretos y confidencias, todas las alegrías y las tristezas vividas por más de diez años... Rememorar experiencias de matices tan distintos era abrumador y amenazaba con llevar lágrimas a sus ojos.

—Seguimos siendo un equipo, la única diferencia es que tú y yo somos más que amigos. —Explicó Pock tras dejar su mano libre para pasarle el brazo por los hombros—. ¿O me dirás que estás arrepentida?

—¡No! ¡Para nada! —Se apresuró a responder, encarándolo—. Me gustas, en serio... Pero mi mente sigue en el proceso de verte en otra luz, no sé si me explico.

—Es que jamás hemos dejado de ser amigos —dijo Pock, apretujándola contra su costado—. Por supuesto que como pareja hay cosas que cambian, pero si te pones a pensarlo, las bases de una amistad y un noviazgo son similares.

Confianza, respeto y comunicación. Tenían las tres, solo le faltaba aclimatarse por completo a la dinámica de pareja.

 _«Relájate, van por buen camino»_ , dijo en sus adentros.

Pieck resolvió acabar con sus boberías rodeando el torso del muchacho con sus brazos. Acto seguido, recargó su cabeza en él, gesto que le provocó una sonrisa; olía bastante bien.

—Alguien se puso colonia hoy —comentó, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

—Siempre uso colonia —replicó Pock, claramente ofendido.

—Esta no es la que usas a diario —señaló con intención de molestarlo—. Además, creo que te excediste un poco, ¿seguro que no te acabaste la botella?

—Es un día especial, ¿sí? —Declaró malhumorado. Pock no era bueno aceptando halagos, sin embargo, encontraba tierna su forma de recibirlos—. Los colores claros te favorecen, por cierto.

—Es un día especial. —Repitió Pieck en un tono más alegre—. Fue idea de Historia.

—Me lo imaginé.

—A veces da buenos consejos.

De no haber sido por su consejo, Pock habría continuado ocultando sus sentimientos y ella jamás hubiera barajado la posibilidad de que le atrajese.

—Eso no te lo puedo negar. —Contestó Pock somnoliento—. Creo que tomaré una siesta; faltan un par de horas para llegar —anunció al soltarla.

Pieck volvió a acomodarse en su asiento-. Muy bien, te avisaré cuando lleguemos -dijo en voz baja-. Dulces sueños.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

—¡Pensé que me despertarías cuando llegáramos!

—¡Oye, no contaba con que también me iba a dar sueño!

Cuando salieron de la estación de tren a la calle fueron recibidos por una ventisca helada que los hizo abrocharse los abrigos casi de inmediato. Habían llegado justo a tiempo para cumplir con el itinerario que tenían previsto: ir un rato a husmear los escaparates de las tiendas -más por gusto de Pieck que suyo-, cenar en la famosa parrillada coreana a la que años atrás había ido con unos amigos, disfrutar del concierto y regresar a la estación de tren para tomar el último viaje de regreso; si todo marchaba bien, estarían de vuelta en el conservatorio a las dos de la mañana.

—¿No crees que está muy nublado? —Comentó Pieck al señalar los retazos de cielo que podían verse entre los edificios-. Hoy revisé el estado de clima por la mañana y no decía que fuera a estar así.

Porco se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea.

Al decir verdad, no se le había pasado por la cabeza ver cuánto podría variar la temperatura de un lugar al otro y solo intuyó que estaría frío por ser invierno. Agradecía haberse puesto una bufanda y los guantes, pero su acompañante distaba de estar protegida, pues apenas estaba cubierta por un abrigo delgado.

—Toma. —Dijo Porco, sacándose la bufanda para ofrecersela a la flautista.

—Estoy bien. —respondió Pieck con total seguridad—. No hace mucho frío.

Sin embargo la fachada le duró poco, pues un segundo vendaval se coló por la avenida e hizo que tiritara. Avergonzada, Pieck no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar usar su bufanda a regañadientes; el color negro de la prenda añadió el toque perfecto que necesitaba para moldear el atuendo acorde con su estilo.

—¿Nos vamos? —Sugirió Porco.

—Vámonos.

Pieck tomó su mano; Porco se estremeció cuando sintió la frialdad de sus dedos traspasar el estambre de los guantes, no obstante, que en esta ocasión fuera ella quien tomara iniciativa lo valía.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

—¡Mira! ¡¿No es bonito?! —Preguntó, señalando un vestido a rayas.

La fascinación de Pieck por las interminables tiendas del centro de la ciudad era equiparable a observar a una niña pequeña en una juguetería. Se quedaba viendo los maniquíes de las diferentes tiendas con sumo detalle aparador tras aparador, como estudiándolos, y sus ojos negros resplandecían de gusto cada vez que encontraba una prenda de su agrado aún sabiendo que no podría costeársela. Eran esa clase de peculiaridades sobre Pieck las que lo habían llevado a sentirse atraído por ella y terminaron por acrecentarse en silencio conforme pasaban los años. ¿Habría siquiera podido mantener el secreto de su irremediable enamoramiento por más tiempo? No estaba del todo seguro. Para cuándo Historia lo había deducido, estaba al borde del precipicio.

—Lo es, pero en mi humilde opinión creo que te verías mejor con este puesto —comentó, señalando un conjunto de lencería color roja de la tienda aledaña.

Fuera de molestarse, Pieck lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se inclinara un poco en torno a ella—. ¿No te parece muy pronto para hacer esta clase de propuestas, mi estimado? —Murmuró a su oído en modo sugerente—. Soy una dama respetable.

—Pensé que dirías que eras una señorita —respondió Porco, sorprendido por la forma en que había tomado el comentario.

—Pensé que no serías capaz de insinuar algo así en nuestra primera cita, pero lo hiciste —contraatacó Pieck con perspicacia para después dejarlo ir—. La idea es buena, pero se paciente.

—¡Era broma! —Exclamó mientras la observaba adelantarse a paso ligero hacia la siguiente tienda.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó la flautista, deteniéndose en seco para voltear a verlo—. Yo lo decía muy en serio. —Añadió al tiempo que una sonrisita para nada ingenua danzaba por sus labios—. En fin... ¿Podrías caminar más rápido? Tengo mucha hambre.

Porco quedó pasmado con la respuesta. Pieck había logrado voltear la situación a su favor, como era de esperarse, y ahora no podría quitarse la imagen mental de ella usando el conjunto rojo del escaparate por un buen rato, color que se transfirió a sus mejillas y después al resto de su rostro. Solo le quedaba esperar que la imaginación no lo traicionara o estaría en verdad avergonzado.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

Era imposible para Pieck no estar desanimada. El restaurante del que Pock había estado alardeando por días distaba de ser el espacio íntimo y romántico que había idealizado para su primera cita. Estaban sentados en extremos opuestos frente a una mesa con una parrilla encendida en medio, dónde trozos de carne y vegetales se cocían a fuego lento. La música de fondo, que apenas logró distinguir como bossa nova* -¿por qué había música brasileña en una parrillada coreana?-, se ahogaba entre las estridentes voces a su alrededor; las mesas que tenían a los costados estaban ocupadas por gente con hijos pequeños que solo alimentaban el tumulto auditivo. No era que le desagradaran los niños, pero la expectativa de cenar en un restaurante a media luz, con menú a la carta y un florero en medio de la mesa con una rosa roja la superaba.

—¿Qué te parecieron las brochetas? —Preguntó Pock; a diferencia suya, él sí parecía estar pasándola de maravilla.

—Están ricas. —La comida no era mala, de eso no podía quejarse—. Oye... No quiero sonar aguafiestas, pero falta poco para el concierto.

Estaban a unas cuadras del auditorio, podían llegar caminando en menos de quince minutos, pero ya estaba harta de las risas del grupo de gente a cinco mesas de distancia celebrando un cumpleaños, de los niños llorando mientras sus padres los regañaban a gritos y la tardanza de la mesera con su cuarta tanda de comida.

—Pieck, ¿te encuentras molesta?

—Un poco... —Admitió.

La mano de Pock aprehendió la suya que golpeteaba la mesa con las puntas de sus dedos, deteniendo el tamborileo. Pieck elevó la mirada y pronto encontró casi imposible no sentir un remolino de sentimientos dando vueltas en su pecho al quedar prendada de los ojos del chico y la desilusión que había apagado su brillo.

—Imagino que esperabas otra cosa para nuestra cena juntos. —Expresó apenado—. Perdona.

Lo bueno -y a veces malo- era que Pock conocía cuándo no estaba a gusto en un lugar, y las estridencias eran un punto crucial a considerar en estos casos.

—Tranquilo, no estoy pasándola del todo mal. —Respondió ella con media sonrisa curvando sus labios a la par que deslizaba su mano para liberarla del gentil agarre del violinista—. Tú lo haces tolerable.

El huracán de sentimientos en el interior de Pieck giró con violencia cuando Pock comenzó a reír. Que fuera un muchacho serio le brindaba un toque especial a expresiones tan cotidianas como la risa; incluso había recobrado el destello dorado de sus ojos, haciéndolo lucir aún más atractivo que antes.

—Olvidé algo, aguarda. —Pieck lo observó hurgar en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar eso que estaba buscando. Después, la tomó nuevamente de la mano y dejó sobre su palma un broche esmaltado de un gato con ojos de esmeralda y un estambre entre sus patas delanteras—. Espero que te guste —murmuró; sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada a la mesa.

El regalo inesperado dejó a Pieck conmocionada al punto de soltar un par de pequeñas lágrimas que se limpió de forma disimulada, ¡por supuesto que le gustaba! Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo prendió orgullosamente de su gabardina, buscando que quedara visible a pesar de que la voluminosa bufanda de Pock fuera a quitarle vista cuando se la volviera a poner.

—No debiste... ¡Muchas gracias! —dijo contenta.

—Me dió pena que tú me regalaras boletos para un concierto y yo no tuviera nada planeado. —Confesó apenado.

—Ay, pero si no era necesario. De verdad. —Contestó. El tremolar de su voz la tomó por sorpresa; no podía verse más lindo—. Es un broche muy bonito.

Pieck bajó las manos hacia sus muslos y comenzó a masajearlos para tranquilizarse. Se encontraba en una posición vulnerable frente a él... ¿Era siquiera real que estuviera cayendo irremediablemente ante los encantos del mismo niño gruñón que solía molestarla hace tan solo unos años atrás? Entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, más difícil era querer estar lejos de su lado. Si tan solo dejara de crear barreras para que él no pudiera llegar a su núcleo...

—¡Disculpen la tardanza! —Dijo en voz alta la mesera al poner sobre la mesa los platillos que habían ordenado hace rato—. ¿Desean ordenar algo más?

Cruzaron miradas en medio del estupor ocasionado por el silencio compartido, sepultado debajo de las múltiples capas de ruidos externos a ellos. A lo largo de ese breve instante, Pieck cayó en cuenta de algo: no habían compartido ni un solo beso en lo que llevaban de cita. Si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, habría considerado seriamente besarlo dos veces: la primera como agradecimiento por el broche y la segunda por...

 _«¿Debería existir una razón para querer hacerlo?»_ , pensó tras suspirar.

Mientras tanto, Pock se encargó de agradecer a la mesera y pidió la cuenta-. Por si no regresa -comentó cuando se fue.

—Sí. —Pieck tragó saliva—.Es lo mejor.

Su mirada divagó en dirección a los ventanales del restaurante que daban a la calle y notó a un par de pequeños atentos a los copos de nieve que empezaban a acumularse en la banqueta...

—¡¿Está nevando?! —Exclamó Pieck entre feliz y consternada—. Eso no decía la aplicación del clima esta mañana...

Pock volteó a la misma dirección que ella; en sus labios nuevamente apareció una sonrisa—. ¡Sí! —Replicó con júbilo infantil—. ¡Hace mucho que no veía la nieve caer!

Ya habían pasado siete años desde la última nevada en casa, donde los sucesos meteorológicos de ese tipo ocurrían de manera esporádica. Incluso tenía una fotografía en su álbum personal de ella construyendo un mono de nieve junto a su padre. Contemplar la elegancia de los copos de nieve al caer hizo volar su imaginación; quizá la cena no había sido del calibre romántico que hubiera preferido, pero aún tenían el resto de la noche por delante y eso le daba esperanzas.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

Una vez pagó la cuenta, salieron a disfrutar de la nieve. La vista de las infinitas calles urbanas era semejante a estar dentro de una pintura cuya base de tonalidades frías contrastaba con las vibrantes pinceladas de amarillo de las luces y el sutil toque de blanco acumulándose en las aceras.

—Todo luce bellísimo. —Escuchó decir a Pieck en un tono muy suave; luego volteó a verlo—. ¡Deberíamos tomarnos una foto juntos!

—Deberíamos —secundó Porco, sacando su teléfono para activar la cámara frontal—. Por acá, la iluminación es mejor. —Indicó.

—Como usted diga, capitán —replicó la flautista, parándose a su lado derecho—. ¡No seas tímido, al menos abrazarme! —Se quejó después de la primera foto.

Rodeó la cintura de Pieck con su brazo libre, provocando un sobresalto que terminó en una risita nerviosa por parte de ambos. Al poco tiempo, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que podía sentir el palpitar del corazón de Pieck en su costado. Porco afianzó el agarre de la mano que sostenía la cintura de la flautista y tomó una segunda foto.

—Tú también puedes abrazarme si quieres —mencionó avergonzado.

La manos de Pieck se posaron en su espalda al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza contra su pecho. Tenerla así de cerca debía ser producto de un sueño.

—Estás temblando. —Comentó después de la fotografía—. Mi pobre Pock... ¿Tienes frío? —Canturreó mirándolo a los ojos.

_«No hagas eso, me pones nervioso»._

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? —Preguntó cuando guardó el celular—. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Pero es un apodo lindo... -Insistió.

No entendía bien a dónde quería llegar con sus juegos, pero estaba totalmente inmerso en cómo el negro de sus ojos capturaba cada espectro de luz y lo transformaba en dos pequeñas galaxias. Y luego estaban sus labios, que a pesar de ser delgados, eran una tentación revestida por una fina capa de tintura rosada. Resultaba casi imposible decirle cumplidos tan sosos como esos sin esperar recibir burlas a cambio, pero no encontraba una forma de expresarlo.

 _«¡Pues dale un beso, por un carajo!»_ , dijo una voz en su interior.

Era un actuar razonable viendo la situación en la cual se encontraban, la excusa perfecta para mostrar su lado cariñoso que no salía a flote tan seguido. Porco se inclinó lentamente para besarla; el encuentro entre sus labios se llevó a cabo, tan dulce y tierno como había esperado, pero cuando la codicia nubló su juicio y decidió ir por más, Pieck se hizo a un lado con una sonrisita pícara asomándose por sus labios, como si hubiera sabido exactamente qué estaba tramando. Siendo la chica inteligente que era, no sabía porqué se sorprendía.

—¿Y si nos vamos al auditorio? —Sugirió después de acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. No es muy propio de estudiantes de música llegar tarde a un concierto.

Pock bufó.

—De acuerdo.

No podía quejarse; un beso era mejor que ninguno.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

Estaba contenta a pesar de haberse acobardado justo cuando Pock deseó probar sus labios por segunda vez. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero moría por estar entre sus brazos, decirle cuanta bobada cursi se le viniera a la cabeza y olvidarse un momento del resto. Con la mente en las nubes y los ánimos de seguir la velada en alto, Pieck se detuvo a los pies de las escaleras que llevaban al auditorio, un magnífico edificio blanco con una fachada al estilo neoclásico iluminada por luces ambientales en tonos nítidos. Tenía algunos estandartes colgados anunciando el evento de esa noche y otros venideros, como una presentación de _La Fille du régiment_ , la aclamada ópera de Donizetti* y el ballet de _Romeo y Julieta_ inspirado en la obra de Shakespeare.*

—Hemos llegado. —Anunció Pock a sus espaldas.

Pieck respiró hondo cuando sintió los brazos del muchacho envolver su cintura, atrayéndola a él. La calidez de su cuerpo combinada con la embriagante fragancia que traía puesta se habían convertido en razones suficientes para hacerla considerar bajar sus barreras y dejarse llevar.

-—¿Emocionada? —Preguntó a su oído en voz baja, como si estuvieran a punto de hacer algo indebido.

—Mu... Mucho —confesó con un hilo de voz; ahora sí estaba a su merced—. No hagas eso, ¡me pones en aprietos, Galliard!

—Querrás decir nerviosa. —Aclaró en un murmullo coqueto antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla—. Sé tu punto débil, Pieck.

Pock la soltó y pasó de largo, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada cargada de galantería descarada. De todos los escenarios propensos a ocurrir, este era uno de los que menos tenía contemplados; el juego se había puesto interesante. Sin decir hacer mucho al respecto, subió a toda prisa los peldaños para alcanzarlo.

—Es una pena...

—¿Qué es una pena? —Preguntó Pock, haciéndose el intrigado.

—Que consideres hablarme al oído mi debilidad —declaró Pieck, intentando seguirle el ritmo—. Está lejos de serlo.

—Bueno, eso lo disfrutas. —Respondió el violinista con total seguridad... Y no se equivocaba—. Tu punto débil es otro.

—¿Y me podrías ilustrar diciéndome cuál es?

Pock volteó a verla con extrañeza—. ¿Por qué debería responderte algo que ya sabes?

—Pues... —Sujetó el brazo del chico entre los suyos—. Es cuestión de perspectivas, ¿no crees? Tal vez diferimos.

—El tuyo es muy obvio, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta siendo una chica tan lista. —Contestó; para ese entonces ya estaban a nada de llegar a la entrada principal del auditorio—. En fin, ya luego hablaremos de puntos débiles.

Tuvo que soltarlo para que le mostrara los boletos al encargado de verificarlos. Una vez terminó el proceso, fueron invitados a pasar.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

El interior del auditorio era más grande de lo que recordaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última visita? ¿Tres o cuatro años? Tal vez incluso más. Daba igual, eso no iba a quitarle el asombro de cuando se percató que los asientos estaban en primera fila de la luneta, perfectamente alineados con el centro del escenario, asegurándoles una vista espectacular del evento.

—Me encanta esta parte los conciertos —mencionó Pieck de la nada después de echarle un vistazo al panfleto con el programa—. Saber que estás a nada de presentar el repertorio que practicaste por meses es emocionante y aterrador.

—El estómago siempre me duele cuando estamos a minutos de comenzar —confesó Porco con ligereza—. Intento no ver al público y concentrarme; todavía tengo problemas manejando el pánico escénico.

—Entonces mira la presentación del mismo modo que un examen —sugirió—. Quienes estudiaron para una prueba tienen mayores probabilidades de pasarla con éxito. Confía en el tiempo invertido en la práctica y será más fácil.

—Si lo dice la experta, entonces lo tomaré en cuenta.

El brillo dorado del marco que engalanaba el escenario era acentuado por los intrínsecos candelabros que colgaban del techo, dándole el efecto antiguo al recinto. Poco a poco los asientos a su alrededor fueron siendo ocupados por gente de todo tipo, aunque su mayoría eran adultos mayores acompañados por amigos, sus parejas o en solitario; iban vestidos tan elegantes que lo hacían cuestionar su elección de ropa para el evento. De pronto, sintió el peso de la cabeza de Pieck caer sobre su hombro derecho. De no ser porque se trataba de un concierto y no de una película, se habría quedado dormida antes del inicio.

—Imagina que un día te presentes aquí, ¿no sería maravilloso?

—Lo sería si pudiera compartirlo contigo —respondió en voz baja.

Permanecieron callados un rato, dejándose envolver por el ir y venir de los cuchicheos del resto del público mientras esperaban que comenzaran a hacer los típicos anuncios de permanecer en silencio y apagar los teléfonos móviles durante el concierto.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

—De que sentías algo por mí.

Primera llamada.

Era una pregunta difícil de responder. Debía rebobinar el tiempo a su niñez para averiguarlo, a la primera tarde que Pieck se quedó con ellos en casa para ser preciso. Recordaba perfectamente que su primera impresión sobre ella se redujo a tildarla de bicho raro: solía jugar más con Marcel que con él, pero se aburría rápido y prefería quedarse viendo por la ventana del patio trasero en silencio y sin moverse; hablaba solo cuando lo consideraba necesario y era dispersa, siempre soñando despierta con cosas que permanecían en secreto incluso ahora que eran adultos.

_«Posiblemente ya olvidó qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese entonces»._

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Simple curiosidad.

Su criterio pronto cambió de rara a relativamente interesante después de verla llegar un día a su casa más tarde de lo usual cargando un estuche para flauta transversa. Incluso en ese entonces, Pieck dejaba entrever el innegable potencial como flautista que tendría en el futuro, todos lo sabían con tan solo escucharla una vez. Quizás había sido su perseverancia y gentileza los aspectos que lo engancharon al principio y a los cuales paulatinamente se fueron añadiendo todos los demás conforme iban creciendo.

Segunda llamada.

—Eh... Diría que desde que te conocí, pero sería mentira —respondió Porco.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Un niño no comprende la complejidad de los sentimientos —explicó—. Si quieres ponerlo en términos sencillos, sentía fascinación por ti y esa fascinación se fue transformando en atracción.

Incluso había experimentado una etapa de negación al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Pieck y buscó solucionar su problema saliendo con chicas de la escuela, pero el remedio siempre resultaba esporádico; era imposible dejar de pensar en la flautista tomando en cuenta que estaba en su casa casi todas las tardes. Eventualmente, tuvo que rendirse y aceptar lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba de ella, aún si en ese entonces pensaba que parecía tener algo con su hermano mayor.

—Los niños podrán no entender su complejidad, pero los sentimientos están ahí —respondió Pieck—. Tantos años... Me sorprende lo bien que te guardaste todo, Pock. Otros en tu lugar simplemente se habrían resignado a que sería algo platónico que no iría a ningún lado.

—Ah... Algo hubo de eso último. —Confesó. Acto seguido, Porco inclinó su cabeza hasta topar con la de su acompañante—. Ya me estaba haciendo la idea de que sería un caso perdido.

Tercera llamada.

Las luces del auditorio fueron disminuyendo de intensidad y las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo se corrieron para revelar un espacio únicamente ocupado por una tarima, atriles y sillas vacías bajo una iluminación verdosa, creando la ilusión de que el escenario estaba bajo el agua.

—Me alegra que no haya terminado así —susurró Pieck antes de acomodarse en su asiento—. Hablamos cuando el concierto acabe.

Los tonos oscuros que cubrían el escenario se fueron aclarando conforme los miembros de la orquesta entraban a escena, siendo recibidos por una lluvia de aplausos que se intensificó cuando Willy Tybur hizo su entrada triunfal bajo un reflector que irrumpió la sobriedad acuática y la hizo transicionar a los colores del ocaso. Cuando las ovaciones fueron sofocadas, los miembros de orquesta tomaron posesión de sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron a afinar. Las notas flotaron ligeras por el aire hasta perderse en la inmensidad del espacio y el silencio volvió unos instantes solo para ser revocado con la llegada del director. La orquesta entera se puso de pie para recibirlo y luego regresaron a su lugar cuando se les fue indicado, a excepción de Tybur, quien llevaba consigo su afamado violín Guarnerius*, instrumento que ni en sus sueños podía siquiera imaginar sostener, pero ahora tendría el privilegio de escuchar liderar al resto. Tybur poseía el porte y la seguridad que un solista debía tener al presentarse ante un público, con tan solo dar un par de pasos hacia adelante siendo envuelto por el halo plateado del reflector, llenó el escenario con una presencia increíble que jamás había percibido de alguien que solamente estaba parado en silencio esperando las indicaciones del director.

En eso, Porco sintió un suave apretón en su mano derecha que no tardó en corresponder cuando las primeras notas del _Romance en Re bemol mayor_ de _Saint-Säenz_ * brotaron de los instrumentos. La voz del Guarnerius le daba un toque especial a la pieza que ningún otro violín podría igualar. Tenía un presentimiento que este iba a ser uno de los mejores conciertos de su vida.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

—Ahora entiendo porqué los boletos se venden en tiempo récord, ¡el sujeto es un genio del violín! —Exclamó mientras caminaban por la recepción del edificio—. ¡Debemos venir el próximo año!

En definitiva había sido uno de los conciertos más apasionantes a los que había tenido la dicha de asistir. Durante el transcurso de una hora y media fue capaz de experimentar tantas emociones que ahora no sabía expresarlas de forma concreta, solo podía esperar a que la adrenalina fuese bajando con el pasar de los minutos para dejar sus divagaciones. Sabía que Pock estaba igual de extasiado por la forma en que sujetó su mano durante casi toda la presentación y cómo su rostro irradiaba una felicidad que jamás había visto en él.

—Deberíamos conseguir unos asientos tan buenos como los de hoy —respondió sonriente al llevarla de la mano por el mar de gente hacia la salida—. Oh, sigue nevando.

Una capa de nieve de grosor considerable cubría la escalinata del auditorio y la acera que la precedía. Al menos ya no había viento, pero el frío era más pronunciado que antes y se colaba por su ropa, calándole hasta los huesos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, eh... Solo está un poco frío. —Excusó Pieck—. Nada de que preocuparse.

Pock soltó su mano para sacarse el abrigo y ponerlo sobre sus hombros—. Me sentiría mal si llegaras a enfermarte —dijo al estar frotando sus brazos con sus manos para brindarle calor—. Vamos, hay que pedir un taxi.

—Oye, puedo aceptar que me prestes la bufanda, pero esto ya es demasiado —declaró al intentarse quitar la prenda de encima, pero el chico la detuvo.

—La necesitas más que yo.

Quería refutar su respuesta, pero estaba en lo correcto: traía puesto un suéter de lana, debajo de este una camisa de vestir y muy seguramente tenía como tercera capa una camiseta térmica. Algo bueno había quedado en él de tener una madre sobreprotectora.

—Sería mejor que buscaramos el taxi en un lugar menos aglomerado o van a querer aprovecharse de nosotros —mencionó ella mientras bajaban las escaleras—. Todavía debemos pagar los boletos de tren.

Pock la miró con desaprobación, pero terminó cediendo a su plan. Desconocía el presupuesto que el muchacho traía consigo, no obstante, estaba consciente que era un estudiante al igual que ella y seguramente estaba gastando parte del dinero que le daban sus padres para sobrevivir la semana en la cita.

Recorrieron algunas calles bajo la nieve mientras rememoraban lo grandioso que había sido el concierto. La noche había cambiado por completo la ciudad, dotándola de matices neón, música en vivo y un pronunciado olor a cigarrillo proveniente de los bares y demás centros nocturnos del área.

—¿Escuchas eso? —Preguntó Pock, deteniéndose en seco.

Pieck volteó a verlo sin entender mucho a qué se refería hasta que Pock señaló el anuncio de un local que estaba a unos metros de dónde se escapaban los fragmentos de un jazz* exquisito. La tentación de entrar era grande, pero la preocupación terminó por frenarla.

—Se nos hará tarde.

—Vamos, solo será un trago. —Insistió Pock—. Lo prometo.

Pieck se mordió el labio inferior. No quería seguirle la corriente, pero la trompeta sonaba fenomenal y la voz del cantante se deslizaba por la melodía como seda.

—Pero solo uno. —Le advirtió.

Tan pronto abrieron la puerta del bar fueron atrapados por el tranquilo ambiente bohemio del interior, cuyo enfoque principal era una sencilla plataforma al fondo desde dónde la banda amenizaba una pequeña pista de baile improvisada en el centro del local. Decidieron tomar asiento en una de las mesas cercanas a la salida y tan pronto tuvieron el menú en mano, ordenaron sus bebidas: un ron a las rocas para Pock y una taza de chocolate caliente para ella; el pedido no tardó mucho en llegar.

—¡Por más noches como ésta! —dijo Pock, alzando su vaso.

Pieck asintió con la cabeza entre risas e hizo lo mismo con la taza.

—Por más noches como ésta —repitió antes de chocar su bebida con la del violinista. Luego, le dio un sorbo—. ¡Está bueno! —Exclamó.

Pock sonrió y tomó una servilleta del servilletero para limpiar el rastro de espuma que el chocolate había dejado encima de sus labios.

—A veces eres un poco descuidada —comentó en voz baja—. No lo digo en el mal sentido de la palabra, me gusta que seas así.

La iluminación tenue proporcionada por la vela al centro de la mesa le daba un halo ligeramente dorado al contorno de los iris de los ojos del muchacho y delineaba sus marcados rasgos faciales de una forma que era imposible quitarle la mirada de encima. De un momento al otro sus rostros estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto que las puntas de sus narices se tocaban. Pieck sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón que en esta ocasión no habría salidas de emergencia, ni tenía intensiones de crear una; cerró los ojos, vació su mente de cualquier pensamiento que frenara su actuar y dejó que su boca expresara todo lo que había reprimido durante la tarde sin necesidad de usar palabras.

—Bailemos —murmuró Pock, separando un poco los labios de los suyos.

—Sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdos. —Se excusó; en realidad estaba expectante a recibir otro beso.

—¡Qué importa! —Insistió, cortando la milimétrica distancia entre sus bocas para levantarse del asiento y ofrecerle su mano—. Solo esta vez.

La banda estaba a punto de entrar en el intervalo de finalizar una canción para iniciar otra. A pesar de dudarlo, terminó por aceptar la propuesta. Colocó su gabardina sobre su bolso y el abrigo y la bufanda de Pock que ocupaban una de las sillas libres de la mesa y se dejó guiar a la pista de baile.

—No me haré responsable si te piso. —Le advirtió cuando se detuvieron.

—Tranquila, iré despacio —aseguró al posicionar la mano derecha en su espalda y tomar con su otra mano su derecha.

Pieck tragó saliva y puso su mano libre sobre el hombro del chico. Después exhaló con intenciones de deshacerse del candor que infestaba su cara; estaba lista para hacer el ridículo, aunque tenía como consuelo que no lo pasaría sola.

Al iniciar la música -gracias al cielo se trataba de una canción lenta-, sus cuerpos procedieron a juntarse por inercia. Para su sorpresa, Pock lideró sus pasos con sumo cuidado mientras se movían estratégicamente por el reducido espacio que compartían junto a otras parejas.

_I fall in love too easily_   
_I fall in love too fast_

—No sabía de tu gusto por el baile.

—Digamos que lo reservo para momentos especiales. —Respondió el violinista.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Pieck. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro muchacho y aspiró los últimos vestigios de la colonia que había embriagado cada momento de su cita. Un rato después, dejó que Pock le diera una vuelta que terminó en risas, luego volvieron a su posición inicial y continuaron deslizándose torpemente por la pista.

_I fall in love too terribly hard_   
_For love to ever last_

Cuando Pock empezó a cantarle al oído fue la cereza del pastel. Pieck quería esconderse y el único refugio disponible se encontraba entre sus brazos. Desconocía cuándo había empezado a interesarse en él fuera de una amistad, pero tenía la certeza de que si alguien le hubiera propuesto la idea de salir con el menor de los Galliard años antes, se habría reído en su cara.

_My heart should be well-schooled_   
_'Cause I've been fooled in the past_

—Te amo —confesó; cuando la frase abandonó su boca, se sintió libre de una carga que jamás pensó tener encima hasta ese momento—. Sé que son palabras mayores y no tenemos mucho de estar saliendo como pareja... Yo... Disculpa. Me dejé llevar.

Casi al instante, recibió un beso en frente.

—También te amo. —Reiteró Pock, haciendo que colocara la mano derecha detrás de su nuca. De forma intuitiva, Pieck posó su izquierda encima—. Mucho.

—Lo sé.

La mano izquierda del chico descendió a su espalda baja. Sabía que era pésima bailando y expresando sus sentimientos, y ahora que estaba haciendo las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, no resultaba tan intimidante gracias a Pock. A pesar de que la nueva posición de baile implicaba tener más momentos cara a cara, decidió que se lo tomaría como reto personal. Compartieron el resto de la canción y las dos siguientes entre susurros y besos ocasionales. En definitiva había sido un acierto desviarse un rato del itinerario.

_But still I fall in love so easily_   
_I fall in love too fast*_

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pamina y Tamino: Los nombres de los gatos hacen referencia a los protagonistas de la ópera Die Zauberflöte (La flauta mágica) de Mozart.
> 
> *Bossa nova: Es un género musical de la música popular brasileña derivado del samba con una fuerte influencia del jazz.
> 
> *Gaetano Donizetti (1797-1848): Compositor italiano cuyo repertorioabarca un gran número de géneros, incluida la música religiosa, cuartetos de cuerda y obras orquestales, es sobre todo conocido por su obra lírica, componiendo hasta 75 óperas.
> 
> *La Fille du régiment: Es una ópera cómica en dos actos con música de Gaetano Donizetti y libreto en francés de Jean François Bayard y J. H. Vernoy de Saint-Georges, basado en una pieza de Carl Gollmick. Fue estrenada el 11 de febrero de 1840 en la Opéra-Comique de París.
> 
> *Romeo y Julieta (Ballet): Ballet con tres actos divididos en trece escenas, incluyendo prólogo y epílogo. Ellibreto es de Adrián Piotrovski, Serguéi Prokófiev, Serguéi Rádlov y Leonid Lavrovski quien es asimismo el autor de la coreografía, basándose en la obrahomónima de William Shakespeare; se desarrolla bajo el marco musical de SerguéiProkófiev. El estreno del ballet fue el 11 de enero de 1940 en el Teatro Kírovde Leningrado.
> 
> *Guarnerius: Guarnerius es el nombre dado a los instrumentos de cuerda fabricados por la familia Guarneri de Cremona, Italia. Su miembro más famoso fue Giuseppe Guarneri (1698 - 1744), también conocido como Giuseppe del Gesù) quien fabricó el violín usado por Paganini. Son aún más raros que los Stradivarius.
> 
> *Jazz: Género musical con raíces afroamericanas nacido en Estados Unidos a finales del siglo XIX.
> 
> *I Fall In Love Too Easily de Jule Styne (Letra por Samy Cahn)


	4. Chapter 4

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

╭─────•♡•─────╮

❝ ** _N_** _o hay instinto_

_como el instinto_

_del corazón_ ❞.

♡

**Lord Byron**

╰─────•♡•─────╯

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

**S** ubieron al taxi que previamente habían detenido entre trompicones y risas ahogadas.

—A la estación de trenes, por favor —indicó Porco una vez cerró la puerta del auto.

El taxista se limitó a asentir y hacer andar el vehículo.

—¡Ah! ¡Estoy cansada! —Declaró Pieck tras ponerse el cinturón de seguridad—. Mis pies me están matando.

Los ojos de la chica adquirían un brillo especial cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban y eso le impedía pensar con claridad. Porco desconocía la razón exacta del efecto: podía ser el par de tragos que se había tomado, lo bella que se veía Pieck, su primer _te amo_ o una mezcla de todo, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Se habían divertido tanto en el bar que ahora tenían el tiempo encima, aunque eso parecía haber pasado a segundo plano.

—Podrás dormir todo el camino a casa. —Respondió Porco, tomando una de sus manos para besarla.

—No sé si podré dormir —confesó Pieck en un murmullo—. Gracias por todo.

Los ojos de la flautista se posaron en él, haciéndolo sentir como si apretaran su corazón en una lenta agonía de la que podría morir feliz.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? —Preguntó al soltarla.

—Fue la mejor cita que he tenido —contestó ella, terminando la frase con un suspiro. Acto seguido, volteó en dirección a su ventana para dibujar una cara sonriente en el vidrio empañado—. Bueno, fue mi primera cita, pero sobrepasó mis expectativas.

—Sin los boletos, nada de esto habría sido posible; quién debería agradecerte soy yo.

Pieck dejó salir una risita que ocultó con la mano derecha.

—En realidad a quién deberíamos agradecer es a Historia, ella me ayudó con los boletos —declaró.

—Ya veo... Entonces le daré gracias por darme la oportunidad de pasar una velada a tu lado.

Nuevamente cruzaron miradas y se quedaron en silencio. Seguro tenía esa expresión boba en la cara que no podía quitar cuándo Pieck estaba cerca. Sin buscarlo, tomó a la chica de la barbilla y simplemente sonrió.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella entre risitas nerviosas—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Eres tan bonita.

—Ya me lo has dicho más de una vez hoy. —Pieck puso una mano sobre su frente—. ¿Estás bien? Te dije que no me prestaras tu gabardina.

Claro que se sentía bien, la preguntaba hasta resultaba ofensiva. Esa noche en especial se veía más que bonita, no era que la considerara menos atractiva otros días, pero...

El chófer carraspeó, irrumpiendo su búsqueda por una respuesta ingeniosa.

—Llegamos. —Anunció en voz alta. No parecía estar muy contento de tenerlos como pasajeros y tampoco lo culpaba; de haber tenido que aguantar la cursilería de pareja en su primera cita, también estaría incómodo.

Porco pagó el pasaje –uno de los más caros que había pagado solo para ser transportados unas cuantas cuadras hacia adelante– y bajaron del coche. Todo había salido más que bien, era solo cuestión de dar unos cuantos pasos y estarían en camino al conservatorio.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

—Está cerrado.

La declaración de Pock se asentó en su estómago como una roca. Todo ese dulzor que habían esparcido a lo largo de la pista de baile hasta la entrada de la estación de trenes se disolvió entre los copos de nieve que no dejaban de caer sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Qué haremos? —Pock comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro con los brazos cruzados para mantener el calor—. Quedarnos a esperar aquí hasta que abran sería imprudente.

En eso, Pieck recordó haber visto durante el camino un hotel pequeño. Si pasaban la noche ahí, podrían descansar y tomar el primer tren de regreso por la mañana. Era una idea tentadora, pero también arriesgada. Había visto la cantidad de dinero en el parquímetro del taxi que Pock había pagado y no se sentía cómoda con la idea de verlo en aprietos lo que restaba de la semana. Por su parte, ella tenía presupuesto suficiente para pagar los dos boletos de regreso, pero no la estancia completa en un hotel. Quizá si juntaban dinero entre ambos, podrían acceder a una recámara y eso la hacía sentir inquieta. En otros tiempos podría haber compartido un cuarto con él sin problemas, pero en su contexto actual podía malinterpretarse.

—Hay una cafetería a unas calles de aquí —comentó Pieck al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la gabardina de Pock y se la entregaba—. Nada de peros, tampoco quiero que te enfermes -añadió antes de que abriera la boca.

De mala gana, el chico tomó la prenda y se la puso.

—Que yo sepa no está abierta las veinticuatro horas —respondió Pock-. Además, sería raro que nos quedáramos sentados ahí seis horas sin consumir nada.

Pieck respiró hondo para armarse de valor y apretó los labios antes de abrirlos nuevamente. Viendo cómo estaban las cosas, no existía otra alternativa a tomar.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

_Clic._

La puerta se abrió frente a ellos, revelando la ominosa oscuridad del cuarto cuyo interior despedía un potente olor a productos de limpieza. Pieck fue la primera en entrar para encender las luces y la calefacción. Pudieron ver con claridad una pieza sencilla con un televisor montado en la pared frente a dos camas revestidas con el mismo juego de sábanas blanco, separadas por una mesita de noche con su lámpara. Al fondo, se podía visualizar un espejo con su respectivo espejo y lavabo, mientras que la puerta del baño se situaba a su izquierda. Para el precio y la locación, tenía buena pinta.

—¡Por fin! —Exclamó Pieck al quitarse las zapatillas y tumbarse boca arriba en la cama cercana a la puerta-. ¿Es mi imaginación o la cama si está cómoda? —Se preguntó en voz baja.

_«No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto»._

Porco cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Sentía la garganta seca y el cuerpo pesado; de pronto, la actividad física realizada durante el día había logrado alcanzarlo y lo único que tenía en mente era tomar un baño con agua caliente e irse a la cama. Volteó en dirección a la cama donde Pieck estaba acostada y la encontró con la vista fija en el techo, inmersa en pensamientos tan lejanos y misteriosos que no podía siquiera imaginar en comprender.

—Les envié mensajes a Historia y a Marcel mientras hablabas con la recepcionista —comentó con voz amodorrada—. No quería que se preocuparan.

Estaba de acuerdo en que debían avisarles sobre su paradero, sin embargo, sabía de antemano la cantidad de comentarios para nada sutiles que su hermano haría cuando lo viera. Oh, ya podía escucharlo burlándose en ese tono tan molesto que lo hacía rabiar.

—Está bien. —Respondió con ligereza—. Oye, ¿tomarás una ducha?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, suena como una buena idea —exclamó Pieck, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Por qué? ¿Pensabas usar el baño primero?

—¡¿Eh?! —Estar hablando acerca del baño comenzaba a tornarse incómodo—. Yo... ¡Ah!... Sí, pero si tú quieres ducharte primero, adelante.

—¿Seguro, Pock?

—Sí, ¡y ya no me llames Pock!

Pieck sonrió y lo pasó de largo.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

Segundos después, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse, seguida por el sonido de la regadera. Al principio, no le prestó importancia; se recostó en su cama, encendió la televisión y luego revisó los mensajes que tenía pendientes en su móvil, siendo el más reciente uno de once minutos atrás proveniente del chat con Marcel; sin verlo, podía intuir de qué iría.

**Bruh 🤡 00:37**

「"No pensé que llegarían tan lejos en su primera cita. 👀"」

Porco rodó los ojos.

**Galliard P. 00:49**

「"Te recuerdo que yo no dije nada cuando te escapaste un fin de semana para visitar a tu novio, así que cállate. 😒"」

Para rematar, decidió enviar el mensaje con una fotografía adjunta del cuarto, haciendo énfasis en que dirimirán en camas separadas para así intentar quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, pero sabía que aún haciéndolo iba a seguir molestando.

 _«Cosas de hermanos»_ , supuso.

**Bruh 🤡 00:50**

「"Todo un caballero, espero eso te dure el resto de la noche. 😩👌 Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con tu parte? Me faltan afinar unos detalles, pero creo tenerla lista para el día acordado. 👀"」

Ya veía venir que Marcel omitiría el tema de su escape como siempre hacía cuando no le era conveniente, pero se conformaba con que hubiera aceptado ayudarlo con su plan y eso lo mantenía tranquilo.

Al final, terminó por hacer a un lado la conversación y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche para intercambiarlo con el control remoto de la televisión. Fue cambiando canal tras canal, intentando encontrar algo interesante sin mucho éxito. Apartó su vista de la televisión a su lado izquierdo, donde encontró una cama vacía con un bolso encima. Había elegido una recámara con camas separadas buscando priorizar la comodidad de Pieck sobre la suya. A él no le importaba mucho si dormían en la misma cama o separados mientras ella estuviera tranquila, pero tenía como prueba suficiente su comportamiento durante el día para entender que dormir juntos era un paso agigantado al tratarse de su primera cita. Iría lento y con cautela, tal como lo había hecho desde un principio.

Después de echarle un vistazo a cada canal y no encontrar algo que captara su atención, Porco apagó el televisor. El único ruido que irrumpía el silencio del cuarto era producido por el agua a presión de la regadera y el ocasional tarareo de Pieck mientras se bañaba. Inevitablemente, lo segundo fue la chispa que encendió su imaginación, haciéndolo maquinar la clase de escenarios que deseaba evitar; estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia, separados por una puerta y las prendas que traía puestas...

_«¡Tranquilízate!»_

No se iba a hacer el tonto y fingir que jamás en su vida había fantaseado con alguien para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, especialmente si ese alguien se trataba de la chica en el baño. Era culpable de haberlo hecho en más de una ocasión y no estaba orgulloso por dejarse llevar, pero era un pecado añejo del que no podía desobligarse. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos unos instantes en un intento desesperado por dejar a un lado las perversidades, pero resultó contraproducente. Una ola de cosquilleos recorrió su cuerpo, dejando reminiscencias de caricias tibias que se enfriaban al instante.

—Necesito salir a caminar —dijo al abrir los ojos y ponerse de pie con una rapidez cómica.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a abandonar el cuarto, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Una espesa capa de vapor huyó del umbral hasta dispersarse en el aire, seguido por la figura de la chica arropada en una bata de baño blanca con el cabello envuelto en una toalla como si fuera un turbante. Entre sus manos cargaba la ropa que había traído puesta, hecho que lo ponía en una posición incluso más difícil de sobrellevar.

—Hay otra adentro —comentó Pieck con una sonrisita inocente, señalando a su bata—. La usaré como pijama... Oh, ¿pasa algo?

Sin previo aviso, Porco se encerró en el baño con candado para darse una larga ducha con agua fría.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

Una vez terminó de secarse el cabello y cepilló sus dientes, Pieck se metió entre las sábanas de la cama junto a su móvil para escuchar música con los audífonos puestos. Se sentía inquieta; estaba físicamente agotada, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho desde que habían decidido pasar la noche en la ciudad y no hizo más que incrementar el ritmo durante su ducha. Mientras el agua y el jabón recorrían su piel, no dejó de pensar en la fina línea que separaba la habitación del baño. El morbo de saber qué habría ocurrido si no hubiera cerrado la puerta con candado seguía acechando sus pensamientos, siendo una posibilidad derivada de una idea fugaz que emergió de la nada para ser masacrada al instante por el decoro y la razón.

_«No pasará nada»._

Consideraba sensato por parte de Pock solicitar un dormitorio con camas separadas. Si bien creía que dormir juntos era una idea abrumadora y vendría con repercusiones al día siguiente, no habría estado en contra de compartir una cama sabiendo que la situación meteorológica los había orillado a hacerlo. Además, ya había dormido junto a Pock en la misma habitación antes... Entonces, ¿por qué ahora era incómodo?

 _«Es distinto»_ , declaró una voz en sus adentros.

Distaban de ser un par de niños ignorantes de la sexualidad y sus implicaciones. Durante sus años de colegio, Pock había salido con varias chicas, e incluso en su momento llegó a conocer en persona a algunas de ellas. Era sencillo deducir que en algún punto habría ocurrido algo más allá de simples mimos. En cambio, su vida íntima se reducía a un solo encuentro furtivo con alguien en una fiesta que fuera de incentivar su libido, había dejado una mancha de amargura que evitaba sacar a relucir a toda costa. Ni siquiera su mejor amigo sabía al respecto, como muchas cosas que consideraba ser asuntos exclusivamente suyos.

Pieck rodó por la cama, quedando recostada cara a cara con el techo. Mientras escuchaba el agua de la regadera caer, reflexionaba sobre su posición actual. Ella era usualmente la chica confiada e inteligente que sobresalía por mérito propio, pero ahora, justo en ese instante, estaba permitiéndose ser pequeña y vulnerable.

_«Somos distintos»._

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Su mirada se trasladó del monótono color blanco del techo al recoveco iluminado donde se encontraba un lavabo frente al gran espejo que reflejaba gran parte de la habitación en su superficie. Pieck contempló desde la discreción de las sábanas a Pock salir del baño con la bataque le había mencionado puesta y una toalla colgada en el cuello. Por la expresión que pudo divisar en su reflejo, no parecía haber tenido una ducha tan placentera como la suya.

Una diminuta sonrisa escapó de los labios de Pieck al observarlo secarse el cabello con la toalla frente al espejo. La mata de pelo rubio que Pock insistía en peinar pulcramente hacia atrás ahora caía en su frente y el resto de su cabeza en completo caos. Por alguna razón prefería su cabello así, un gusto culposo que llevaba callando por años al parecerle -hasta ahora- una cuestión sin mucha importancia. Pock continuó haciendo lo suyo en silencio, ignorando por completo el intoxicante efecto al que la había inducido. Pieck permaneció quieta por lo que creyó fueron horas, dejando pasar canción tras canción sin prestarles atención. El palpitar acunado en su pecho era incluso peor que antes; la tentación de irrumpir la calma de la escena era grande y a su vez sobrecogedora.

_«No pasará nada»._

Quería convencerse de quedarse callada en su lugar y dejar que todo siguiera su curso: Pock terminaría de secar su cabello, utilizaría el cepillo de dientes que le habían dado en recepción, se iría a dormir y todo acabaría ahí.

_«¿De verdad no quieres que pase nada?»_

Independientemente si ocurría o no algo esa noche, la decisión de quedarse en un hotel iba a ser un tema de conversación recurrente durante los días venideros entre su círculo de amistades. Si de esas se trataban, daba igual si permanecía refundida en la cama o decidía actuar en pos de sus deseos reprimidos.

_«¿Estás segura?»_

La había dejado sin opciones con las cuales defenderse después de su baile en el bar de jazz; no tenía nada que perder. Detuvo la música, se quitó los audífonos y los enredó en su celular antes de dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche y sigilosamente abandonó la comodidad de la cama, acercándose a Pock por detrás, rodeando su torso con sus brazos.

—Son los gatos —dijo Pieck en voz baja, pegando su mejilla contra la espalda del muchacho.

Pock se sobresaltó por su repentina aparición, pero logró tranquilizarse rápido—. Creí que estabas dormida —comentó extrañado a la par que bajaba una mano para acariciar las suyas—. ¿De qué hablas?

—De mi debilidad —aclaró—. Aunque ya no estoy del todo segura que en verdad lo sean.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

La alarma exigió a gritos que despertara, y eso hizo. Porco buscó a tientas su móvil para deshacerse del molesto ruido. Una vez oprimió la opción de apagar, volvió a poner el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche; no tenía prisa por levantarse. Se acomodó nuevamente en la cama, volviendo a quedar frente a la maraña de pelo negro que sobresalía entre las cobijas y las almohadas. Porco removió con cuidado los pliegues de tela blanca, encontrando debajo a Pieck profundamente dormida. Acto seguido, comodó cada mechón rebelde que le impedía apreciar la expresión serena dibujada en su rostro. Temía perturbar tan hermosa estampa, pero al mismo tiempo moría por hacerlo. La velada había sido especial en muchos sentidos, llegando incluso a sorprenderlo por la naturalidad en que se había suscitado cada uno de ellos hasta culminar en el menos esperado de los escenarios. Las puntas de sus dedos deambularon por la piel desnuda del hombro ajeno, dibujando círculos pequeños y líneas que se extendían hasta su codo para después regresar al punto de partida.

Porco se inclinó para besar el entrecejo de Pieck; en respuesta, ella comenzó a moverse y a balbucear sinsentidos entre sueños. Permaneció recostado a su lado en silencio. Sus ganas de dormir se habían disipado, pero estaba satisfecho con poder retozar junto a ella; quería ser testigo de cómo sus ojos se llenaban de vida, y por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho. Las tupidas pestañas de Pieck tremolaron en el preludio de un respingo que abruptamente se transformó en bostezo. La escasa luz que se filtraba por la única ventana del cuarto se reflejó en el negro de sus ojos y una sonrisa torpe curvó sus labios.

—Buenos días, Pock.

No se molestó en reprenderla por llamarlo de esa manera; por más que le pidiera dejar de decirlo, era imposible hacerla deshacerse de ese maldito hábito. Pieck delineó el contorno de su rostro desde la sien hasta la barbilla con sus finos dedos y después se acercó para besarlo lentamente, tomándose el tiempo para recorrer la forma de sus labios, tal como había hecho la noche anterior en más de una ocasión.

—Buenos días —respondió con voz amodorrada—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—De maravilla —expresó la flautista en cuanto se apartó de él—. Todo es tan irreal.

Pieck se recostó boca arriba y estiró sus manos hacia el techo, dejando salir un segundo bostezo más largo que el anterior; el suave vaivén de su pecho al respirar se había convertido en su nueva fascinación absurda, aunque seguramente estaba conectada al lunar que la chica tenía en el costado de su seno derecho.

—¿Irreal? —Repitió Porco al mismo tiempo que ceñía la cintura de la flautista con su mano izquierda y la atraía a él.

—A lo que me refiero es que la situación escaló muy rápido —aclaró Pieck, bajando los brazos de vuelta al colchón—. No me molesta, solo que... —Sus miradas se encontraron—. ¿Te han dicho que tienes una nariz muy bonita?

—No que yo recuerde... —En realidad la detestaba, pero no era algo que mencionara en voz alta—. ¡Estás cambiando el tema!

—Con un _gracias, cariño_ bastaba —exclamó divertida.

—Pues _gracias, cariño_ —dijo en tono burlón antes de cubrir su mejilla de besos.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Preguntó entre risitas.

—Ya te lo había dicho. —Le susurró al oído, dándose el lujo de morder con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja ajena—. Lo que tú quieras.

Ambos se sumergieron bajo las sábanas; pronto hubo más que solo risas compartidas.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

—¡Deja de insistir! ¡No te lo voy a contar!

Faltaba poco para llegar a su último destino. La mañana se les había ido entre las dos horas del viaje de regreso y recorrer a pie el tramo que separaba la estación de trenes del campus tras quedarse sin un centavo. Estaban exhaustos, hambrientos y trasnochados, pero felices... O por al menos ella lo era.

—¿Y por qué no?

A pesar de ser un día húmedo y gris, había tintes deslavados de color esparcidos por doquier; era como caminar por un mundo pintado en acuarelas. Evitar pisar los charcos de agua en las aceras se terminó convirtiendo en un juego que los ayudó a olvidarse del frío y sus secuelas.

—Porque es un secreto entre mejores amigos —recitó Pieck en tono solemnemente.

—¿O sea que tú si tienes derecho a decirme por el apodo que mi hermano me puso, pero yo no puedo saber el tuyo? —Refunfuñó—. Vaya lógica.

—Marcel jamás lo ha dicho en público, por eso no lo sabes —explicó alegre—. Seguirá siendo un misterio para ti y el resto del mundo.

Pock rodó los ojos y continuó caminando; la forma en cómo su nariz se engarruñaba cuando decía algo que no le causaba gracia era adorable.

—Voy a preguntarle cuando lo vea. —Le advirtió.

—Primero tendrás que soportar el interrogatorio sobre nuestra cita —mencionó Pieck luego de saltar un charco que tenía por delante—. A todo esto, ¿qué vas a decirle a Marcel cuándo te pregunte sobre anoche?

—Que la pasamos bien.

Pieck se detuvo en seco y lo volteó a ver, sorprendida por su respuesta—. ¿Solo eso?

Pock le dedicó una mirada rebosante de picardía—. Pues... ¿No fue así?

—Sí, aunque creo que no debemos hacerlo de nuevo frente a un lavabo —contestó, retomando el paso—. El toque del espejo fue muy erótico, de hecho me gustó bastante; tal vez si lo intentamos en otras posiciones funcione mejor y de paso así pueda apreciarte desde otros ángulos.

El rostro de Pock se crispó. Su cambio de expresión no pudo ser más cómico; ¿cómo podía escandalizarse tan fácil siendo el experimentado de la relación?

—Dime que te abstendrás de dar esa clase de detalles si llegan a preguntarte sobre la cita. —Suplicó, evitando hacer contacto visual con ella.

—Oh, no planeaba mencionarlo con otra persona que no fueras tú —aclaró de inmediato, dándole un suave empujoncito con el codo—. Solo te lo digo para que no cometas el mismo error otra vez.

—¿Yo? ¿Cometer un error? –Respondió haciéndose el ofendido—. Tú fuiste la que inició.

—Que te dejes llevar por tus impulsos primitivos no es mi culpa —replicó Pieck en tono despreocupado—. Pudiste perfectamente detener mis avances e irte a dormir como un niño bueno.

Los labios de Pock de fruncieron en descontento al mismo tiempo que un notorio sonrojo se esparcía desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas.

—Dejemos de hablar sobre eso, Pieck. —Suplicó.

Aprovechó para tomarlo del brazo y hacer que redujera el ritmo de su caminata; estaba a nada de cruzar la línea y no quería tener una discusión que pudiera arruinar el momento.

—Está bien. —Exclamó con voz empalagosa—. Me reservaré los comentarios.

—Gracias —dijo Pock; su expresión se relajó—.¿Y tú? ¿Qué le dirás a Historia cuando llegues?

—No sé, dependerá de cómo y qué me pregunte primero —respondió tranquilamente al soltarlo—. Supongo que le contaré sobre el mejor concierto de orquesta al que he asistido o de lo maravilloso que es mi novio, lo primero que se me venga en mente.

—Maravilloso... —Repitió burlón.

En un movimiento que ni en un millón de años podría haber previsto, Pock la tomó de la mano e hizo que girara para después terminar sujetarla en una posición de baile. Comenzaron a moverse con torpeza al son de sus risas y el ruido de los autos pasando por la avenida, evocando la fantasía del bar a media luz con música lenta de fondo mientras intentaban desplazarse por el espacio concurrido de la pista de baile y Pock acariciaba su oído cantando las canciones con esa voz tan melodiosa que poseía y ahora había comenzado a apreciar más que nunca.

—Tú eres maravillosa —dijo con voz aterciopelada.

El aliento cálido de Pock acarició sus labios antes de recibir el beso que detuvo su intento de danza y la hizo olvidarse del mundo. De ser posible, habría elegido permanecer recostada junto a él en la cama del hotel todo el día, disfrutando de su compañía. En una sola cita había logrado hacerla caer rendida a sus encantos sin posibilidades de recuperarse, ¿así se había sentido Pock por ella todo este tiempo? De ser así, estar enamorado en secreto debía haber sido un suplicio.

—Dime algo que no sepa. —Contestó, dándose aires de grandeza para después desintegrarlos con una risa.

La realidad no tardó en romper su pequeña burbuja de enajenación con las ruidosas bocinas de los coches. Avergonzados, decidieron reducir las muestras de afecto a solo tomarse de la mano cuando entraron al campus universitario. Conforme avanzaban, Pieck comenzó a sentir un manto de pesadez caer sobre su corazón. Con cada paso que daban, estaban más cerca de concluir su aventura. Incluso los escasos matices de color estaban desapareciendo, como si auguraban una tragedia. La sensación era difícil de asimilar tras la sobredosis de dopamina de la noche anterior; ¿acaso la tristeza albergada en su pecho era un efecto secundario? Al entrar en terrenos del conservatorio, no pudo más y deshizo el lazo que los mantenía unidos de forma abrupta. Alzó su vista a los edificios, perdiéndose en el color pardo de sus ladrillos y las pañosas ventanas elongadas.

—¿Qué pasa?

Eso mismo se estaba preguntando. Sabía que era inevitable frenar el tiempo y sumergirse en un momento para siempre. Estaba siendo dramática, infantil y tonta como nunca lo había sido, sin embargo...

—No quiero que acabe —confesó, volcando su atención en el violinista.

Pieck enmarcó el rostro de Pock con sus manos y este le dedicó la más dulce de sus sonrisas antes de frotar la punta de su nariz contra la suya. Entonces cobijó su cuerpo entre sus brazos, dejándola sin otra opción más que perderse en su mirada; el brillo dorado que emanaba de sus ojos era un analgésico para su malestar.

—Tendremos más citas —aseguró Pock en voz baja—. No siempre serán tan elaboradas como esta, pero haré el esfuerzo para que sean igual de especiales.

—Haremos el esfuerzo. —Corrigió, pasando ambas manos por detrás de sus hombros—. Con salir a tomar algo estoy contenta. —Deslizó sus dedos por la superficie lanuda de la bufanda que el muchacho traía puesta y comenzó a juguetear con ella de forma coqueta—. Aunque no me enfadaría si me llevaras a ese nuevo café de gatos del que te platiqué.

Pock rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas veces vas a recordarme de la existencia de ese lugar? —Se quejó.

—Las que sean necesarias —contestó Pieck antes de besarlo.

El encuentro entre sus labios comenzó con inocentes y breves caricias acompañadas por risitas y frases cortas que pronto fueron transicionando a gestos más agresivos y pasionales, cambio incentivado por Pock al buscar algo más profundo con su lengua al que no tardó en sucumbir. Era un hecho que su espectáculo había captado las miradas indiscretas de algunos compañeros del conservatorio, pero estaba en un punto sin retorno donde ya no importaba mucho. Quería disfrutar del momento, lograr captarlo a la perfección en su memoria y que cuando volviera a salir a flote en sus horas taciturnas, se quedara en sus labios como una sonrisa sin mucho sentido de ser salvo el que solo ella conocía.

Cuando se alejaron, estaban sin aliento. Por la expresión de satisfacción de Pock, estaba a punto de escuchar eso que tanto ansiaba.

—Está bien, tú ganas: te llevaré ahí por nuestra segunda cita —concluyó.

—Solo no lo olvides.

—No lo haré.

Guardaron silencio. Pieck supuso que vendría lo inminente: la despedida.

—¿Te veo mañana?

Pieck sonrió y asintió.

—Después de clases estaría bien —respondió de buena gana—. Iré a comer a la cafetería antes de buscar un cubículo; tengo que aprender una pieza para el viernes y todavía no la he estudiado.

—Entonces te espero mañana en la salida.

—Sí, estaré en el aula 4-3 —aclaró—. Salgo a mediodía.

Pock chequeó la lengua.

—Yo hasta las dos de la tarde.

—Cierto... —Ese semestre, los lunes eran los días más difíciles para que pudieran coincidir—. ¿Te parece si nos encontramos unos minutos afuera del área de cubículos a eso de las cinco? —Entrelazó sus dedos con los del violinista—. Siempre me tomo diez minutos de receso en las bancas.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Bien.

—Bien...

Volvieron al silencio compartido; la unión entre sus dedos se fue debilitando. Por como veía las cosas, estaba a punto de suceder; debía mantener la compostura y actuar con naturalidad.

—Oye, tengo que irme. —Dijo Pock con un dejo de tristeza—. Tengo tareas pendientes que debo terminar para mañana.

—Igual yo. —murmuró.

Pock le dio un beso en la frente, y aunque terminó por hacerle más mal que bien, igual sonrió.

—Nos vemos, mañana.

—Sí, hasta mañana.

Pieck exhaló y apretó la boca; jamás pensó que darse la vuelta sería tan difícil. Mientras caminaba a los dormitorios de las chicas, hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por no voltear. El manto de dolor sobre su corazón se había transformado en un vacío, como si parte de ella la hubiera abandonado. Lo que había iniciado con una serie de trompicones causados por el nerviosismo de la primera cita terminó por hacerla caer en picada a lo que más temía y ahora no podía evitar. La idea del reencuentro era reconfortante, pero eso no le aseguraba que las despedidas no fueran a tener sus repercusiones.

¿Podía decir que dolía peor que lo ocurrido con la orquesta? Quizá.

¿Sería capaz de sobrellevarlo? En definitiva; Porco Galliard lo valía.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

  
Porco cruzó el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí con cautela. El interior de la habitación estaba terriblemente helado y oscuro, salvo por un fino hilo de luz proveniente de las cortinas entrecerradas que se reflejaba en el piso de alfombra azul, dividiendo el cuarto en dos. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas de par en par, dejando que la pieza se llenara de una tenue luminiscencia grisácea. Había silencio, quizás demasiado para su gusto, esto debido a que su compañero de cuarto se había ido de intercambio al extranjero por el semestre, y por ende, tendría todo ese espacio para él solo, un lujo que ni en su propia casa gozaba.

Encendió la calefacción. Mientras esperaba a que el cuarto adquiriera una temperatura agradable, Porco abrió la pequeña nevera que tenía al lado de su cama y sacó una botella de plastico con agua, la cual bebió de un solo trago. Acto seguido, aplastó el recipiente, le puso la tapa y lo tiró al bote de basura. Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama que se encontraba más cerca de la ventana y se quedó contemplando el exterior, viendo al alumnado ir y venir a paso tranquilo por el camino de asfalto que conectaba todos los edificios. Al mismo tiempo que sus ojos seguían con discreción los pasos de extraños y conocidos por igual, sus pensamientos regresaban a lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Recordaba las veces que Pieck se había quedado de pijamada en su casa cuando eran niños, la emoción de que se prolongara su estadía siempre le causaba regocijo aunque al día siguiente despertara y Pieck mágicamente hubiera desaparecido; tuvieron que pasar años para que se diera cuenta de que el señor Finger siempre iba por ella a primera hora de la mañana. Luego crecieron, y las pijamadas se fueron haciendo menos frecuentes, hasta que ya no hubo más; la edad de la inocencia había llegado a su fin.

 _«Será como en los viejos tiempos»_ , dijo ella cuando arribaron al hotel durante la madrugada.

La vaga sensación de los labios de Pieck recorriendo su piel desnuda lo hizo estremecer; ¿cómo se había atrevido a comparar el antes con el ahora? La voz de la flautista repitiendo su nombre mientras la amaba hacía eco en su cabeza, suave como un arrullo perdiéndose en la distancia. Seguramente su idea de estar juntos no había sido la misma que terminó aconteciendo al final. La imagen del espejo de ambos inmersos en un rítmico vaivén de caderas hacía mella en su razón... Estaba contento de que hubiera ocurrido, sea cuál fuera el móvil que los llevó a ceder.

No habían pasado ni siquiera quince minutos de su despedida y ya quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Pieck se fue caminando sin voltear atrás mientras que él lo hizo un par de ocasiones con la esperanza de que volvieran a hacer contacto visual. Tampoco era como si fuera a tomarselo a mal, pero si se convirtió en el punto de quiebre de la fantasía en la cual estuvieron inmersos por casi un día entero.

—Ni hablar.

Sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y lo encendió: 15% de batería. Un bombardeo de mensajes apareció en la pantalla, siendo en su mayoría de grupos con gente del salón de clases, ya fuera preguntando dudas o enviando memes tontos. Y luego estaba el chat con Marcel.

**Bruh 🤡 13:02**

「"Y... ¿Qué tal la pasaron? 👀"」

**Galliard P. 13:27**

「"Bien. Acabamos de llegar hace rato."」

Antes de que pudiera agarrar el cargador del escritorio, recibió un nuevo mensaje de su hermano.

**Bruh 🤡 13:29**

「"Pensé que estarían acá más temprano, pero supongo que estuvieron ocupados. ¡Crecen tan rápido! 🤧"」

**Galliard P. 13:30**

「"No hubo servicio de trenes hasta pasadas las nueve por la nevada. Deja de imaginarte cosas. 🙄"」

**Bruh 🤡 13:31**

「"Entonces, ¿puedo asumir lo que sea? 👀"」

**Galliard P. 13:31**

「"Da igual lo que te diga, seguirás malpensando todo. 😒"」

Y así era su hermano mayor desde que tenía memoria. No lo hacía con malicia, pero vaya que podía hacerlo llegar a sus límites.

**Bruh 🤡 13:32**

「"Si tú lo dices... 🤣 Oye, estoy en la cocina del segundo piso. Voy a preparar unos hot dogs, ¿quieres venir?"」

Su estómago no podía negarse, estaba famélico. Sin embargo, tratándose de cotilleo, Marcel no iba a compartir de sus raciones de comida con él tan a la ligera.

**Galliard P. 13:32**

「"Tú solo quieres saber detalles. 😒"」

**Bruh 🤡 13:32**

「"No quiero detalles, **NECESITO** detalles. Pero si no los obtengo de ti, bien puedo preguntarle a tu chica. 👀"」

Porco rodó los ojos; daba igual si daba o no su brazo a torcer, Marcel se haría cargo de sacarle información a como diera lugar.

**Galliard P. 13:32**

「"Está bien, pero nada de interrupciones cuando esté hablando. Bajo en cinco minutos."」

Se puso de pie, apagó la calefacción y tomó del escritorio su cargador de teléfono para luego introducirlo en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Luego, revisó por última ocasión la hora antes de salir. En su pantalla de bloqueo ya no tenía la selfie de Pieck guiñándole el ojo, sino una de las fotos que se habían tomado después de la cena. A diferencia de la fotografía instantánea, en la reciente se veían más relajados y cómodos el uno con el otro, pero sobre todo, contentos. Una última notificación apareció justo cuando iba a guardarlo. Esta vez se trataba de un mensaje de Pieck; ver su nombre le causó un sobresalto.

**Pieck 💜🐱 13:41**

「"Va a sonar fuera de lugar, pero me intriga saber si todavía conservas la flor de servilleta." 」

**Galliard P. 13:42**

「"Claro que sí, tú me la diste."」

**Pieck 💜🐱 13:42**

「"La próxima vez, te regalaré una flor de verdad." 」

 _«Lo está diciendo en broma»_ , pensó.

Sin más, presionó la opción de grabar audio después de haberse asegurado de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio con llave.

—Sería lindo... Oye, hablamos en un rato; va a comenzar mi interrogatorio sobre lo de ayer por parte de Marcel. ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde? Por cierto... —Hizo una breve pausa—. Te amo.

No tardó mucho en recibir una nueva notificación; se trataba de un audio por parte de Pieck. Porco se detuvo en seco; no todos los días enviaba mensajes de ese tipo, por lo que debía ser especial. Rápidamente presionó el botón de reproducir en la pantalla táctil y se llevó el móvil al oído; lo primero que escuchó fue una risita suave que lo hizo sonrojar.

—Entonces continuamos hablando después. —Pudo percibir de fondo algo pesado cayendo al suelo—. ¡Cuidado, pequeña!... En fin, suerte con sonar convincente y no dar detalles de más. También te amo, cariño.

Los _te amo_ nacidos de los labios de su adorada flautista eran todo lo que necesitaba para afrontar el bombardeo de preguntas incómodas que se aproximaba y salir invicto; después, solo quedaría continuar con el plan y esperar a que llegara el 14 de febrero para ejecutarlo de la mejor manera posible.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹


	5. ♡ 05

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

╭─────•♡•─────╮

❝ ** _T_** _e quiero no_

_por quien eres,_

_sino por quien soy_

_cuando estoy contigo_ ❞.

♡

**Gabriel García Marquez**

╰─────•♡•─────╯

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

**L** os ojos de Historia se abrieron por completo cuando la vió entrar al cuarto con un enorme ramo de rosas rosadas entre las manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en sus labios.

—¡¿No son divinas?! —Expresó Pieck, alegremente mostrándoselas.

—Pues, sí... —Respondió Historia al estar siguiendo su recorrido con la mirada desde la entrada hasta su escritorio, donde dejó las flores—. Al parecer Porco se tomó muy en serio cuando le contaste sobre tus flores favoritas.

—Oh, estas son un regalo adelantado de San Valentín por parte de los chicos del ensamble de vientos —comentó ella como si fuese cualquier cosa—. Están muy contentos de tenerme en sus filas este semestre. —Soltó un bostezo—. Y estás equivocada; mis flores favoritas son los jazmines.

—Se nota. —Dijo con una pizca de lo que intuyó como sarcasmo—. ¿No habrá problema cuándo lo sepa?

—No es la primera vez que los chicos de la sección de viento me regalan cosas —respondió con ligereza—. Incluso en la orquesta llegué a recibir flores y chocolates por la fecha. Pock lo sabe, dudo que le moleste.

Historia parpadeó con un aire escéptico y luego meneó la cabeza. Después, regresó su atención a la pantalla de su computadora y continuó tecleando. La invitación para unirse al ensamble de vientos le había caído como anillo al dedo después de la situación con la orquesta. Podía decir que incluso se sentía un poco más cómoda en la pequeña agrupación que estando en medio de un mar de instrumentos donde el canto de su flauta era ahogado por las cuerdas. Saber que todos los miembros tenían un momento para lucirse también era otro aspecto que le gustaba, sin dejar a un lado el amplio repertorio con el que contaban. Además, ya conocía a la mayoría de los muchachos; era, en más de un sentido, como estar en familia. *

—¿Harás algo mañana? —Preguntó Pieck cuando se quitó las botas y se recostó en la cama.

—Iré un rato al evento de San Valentín, supongo —contestó su compañera de cuarto sin despegar los ojos del computador—. Escuché que tendrán varios puestos de comida.

—No olvides probar los beignets en forma de corazón que te mencioné el otro día, ¡son una delicia!

—Lo haré, lo haré —replicó entre risitas—. Oye, ¿podrías acompañarme a los cubículos por la tarde? Claro, si Porco y tú no tienen planes.

—Acerca de eso... Solo nos veremos para almorzar antes de mi siguiente clase —dijo Pieck con los ojos cerrados—. Así que puedo acompañarte un rato.

—¿Segura?

—Por supuesto —exclamó somnolienta—. Ambos quedamos justos de dinero debido a la salida del sábado pasado.

Aunque el día fuera usado por los enamorados para demostrarse lo mucho que se querían, Pieck no necesitaba un regalo especial para San Valentín. Estaba satisfecha con su primera cita, cuya experiencia no podía igualar un ramo de rosas o una caja de dulces. Había sido tan especial que no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido; quería volver a caer presa del ensueño y disfrutar de la compañía de Pock, ya fuera tomando un café o sentados en alguna banca sin hablar. De todos modos, tenía planeado usar un atuendo que hiciera alusión a la fecha y la falda roja que había recibido por navidad encajaba perfecto para la ocasión; si la combinaba con un suéter gris, su chal negro y sus botines de terciopelo a juego seguro se vería fenomenal.

—¿Te parece si nos vemos a eso de las seis? —Preguntó Historia.

—Claro, solo mándame un mensaje media hora antes para alistarme —contestó Pieck mientras se debatía entre mantenerse despierta o sucumbir a la comodidad de su cama.

—Está bien, no te preocupes por eso —La escuchó decir y después no supo nada más.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

El día de San Valentin resultó ser la excepción entre tantos frentes fríos y la constante humedad en el ambiente; estaba soleado, fresco y sin una sola nube en el firmamento. Haciéndole honor a la celebración, el conservatorio se revestió de rojo, blanco y rosa, como era tradición todos los años, y una pequeña vendimia se posicionó en medio del recinto estudiantil, siendo conformada en su mayoría por puestos de comida y demás actividades para el disfrute del alumnado.

Porco esperaba sentado pacientemente en la banca aledaña a un stand de galletas, el punto de encuentro que había acordado con Pieck horas antes por mensaje. Estaba emocionado por verla un rato en su hora libre; ya tendrían el tiempo –y el dinero– para salir juntos otra vez. Tampoco iban a hacer gran cosa, solo comerían algo en la cafetería y luego irían a dar una vuelta rápida por los puestos... Al menos por ahora. Había invertido una parte considerable de sus noches en tener todo listo para sorprenderla, pero eso no lo excentaba de sentirse inquieto por su reacción.

—Una flor para otra flor.

Una mano sosteniendo una rosa envuelta en celofán decorado con corazones blancos irrumpió su campo de visión, y de paso, su viaje introspectivo. Porco elevó la mirada para encontrarse con su amada Pieck dedicándole una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas; su rostro se cubrió por un escozor cálido que menguó con el pasar de los segundos. No estaba exactamente seguro de qué lo había exaltado más, si lo radiante que lucía ella o el hecho de que tuviera la audacia de regalarle una flor.

—Pensé que te emocionarías más por la rosa —comentó Pieck, haciéndose la decepcionada.

—Perdona, no creí que ibas a hacerlo en serio —murmuró Porco avergonzado. Acto seguido, tomó la rosa; oler su sutil fragancia fue reconfortante—. Gracias. —Acto seguido, la dejó sobre la banca.

—¿Todavía te atreves a subestimarme, Porco Galliard? —Le cuestionó al dejar escapar una risita infantil—. Al menos no fui la única que decidió tomarse unos minutos extra frente al guardarropa —mencionó al sentarse a su lado y dejar sus pertenencias en el suelo—. ¡Y miranos! Combinamos sin querer.

Era cierto; traía puesto un suéter rojo, un pantalón negro y tenis grises, colores que se replicaban en la ropa de su chica—. Tenemos buen gusto —bromeó.

Pieck lo tomó de la barbilla con cariño; sus perspicaces ojos negros estaban fijos en él, atentos al menor de sus movimientos—. En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Sus labios no tardaron en buscar reencontrarse con los de Pieck cuando sintió su cándido aliento perfumado rozar con premura su piel, sumergiendolos en un breve lapso de besos y caricias. Las manos de Porco fueron bajando desde los hombros de la chica hasta su cintura, mientras que los finos dedos de ella se extendían por su espalda. Nada más importaba, la flautista acaparaba toda su atención.

—¿Tendrás tu clase de la una? —Preguntó Porco cuando se distanciaron.

Pieck apretó sus labios y asintió—. No puedo faltar, estamos en medio de un tema importante. —El dedo índice de la flautista presionó suavemente la punta de su nariz—. Lo lamento, cariño.

—¿Y quién dijo que te iba a proponer que no fueras? —Le preguntó de golpe, retándola.

—Me lo estás suplicando con la mirada, Pock —canturreó Pieck con picardía; una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios al mismo tiempo que cruzaba las piernas—. Eres tan involuntariamente tierno —añadió antes de besar su mejilla.

El rostro de Porco se encendió otra vez cual braza al rojo vivo y de inmediato frunció el seño; detestaba que pudiera leerlo tan fácil. Marcel y ella podían hacerlo trizas cuando tenían la oportunidad, y sabían aprovecharlo muy bien.

—Vayamos a almorzar —sugirió de forma abrupta tras carraspear y ponerse de pie—. Si tenemos suerte, podremos alcanzar a conseguir unos sándwiches de pollo especiales antes de que se acaben.

—¡De acuerdo! —Dijo en tono despreocupado.

Su mano izquierda fue atrapada por la derecha de Pieck y una ráfaga de escalofríos recorrió todo su cuerpo; tenía el presentimiento de que sería un buen día para ambos.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

Pieck destapó su sándwich para diseccionarlo minuciosamente, un hábito que acarreaba desde que la conocía y que seguía intrigandolo: empezaba removiendo la capa de lechuga, secundada por el tomate y después el resto de los ingredientes sin un orden en específico; luego, volvía a armarlo con el mismo cuidado y dejaba las rodajas de tomate fuera para dárselas a quien estuviera comiendo con ella. El ritual no tenía como tal una razón de ser ni estaba interesado en descubrirlo, solo ocurría y lo daba por hecho.

—¿Ya tienen el repertorio? —preguntó Pieck mientras cortaba el sándwich en diagonal con un cuchillo desechable.

—El director quiere centrarse en las composiciones del post-romanticismo*, tocaremos un poco de Bruckner*, Mahler* y Sibelius* este semestre —explicó Porco después de darle un mordisco a su emparedado.

—Imagino que habrá un concierto para violín entre las piezas seleccionadas.

—Sí, pero no estaré a cargo del solo —replicó con una pizca de desánimo—. El concertino fue elegido cuando se hicieron las audiciones.

—Oye, no seas tan duro contigo mismo —dijo Pieck con gentileza—. Ya saliste de la sección de segundos violines como querías, eso por si solo es un logro; un paso a la vez, Pock.

La dulzura impregnada en las palabras de Pieck aminoró el peso de su carga. Porco sabía de antemano que su meta era ambiciosa; ser el concertino implicaría una rutina más demandante y que las espectativas en él serían altas, pero eso no lo detenía de soñar con ser la mano derecha del conductor. No era inalcanzable, sin embargo, tendría que esforzarse más para probar suerte en el siguiente periodo.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu primer día con el ensamble de vientos?

—Tuve que llamar la atención de mis compañeros un par de veces, pero creo que nos irá bien —replicó mientras se alistaba para probar su sándwich.

—¿Fueron las cañas*?

Pieck respiró hondo y se limitó asintir para después darle un gran sorbo a su jugo.

« _No quiero imaginarla si algún día llega a impartir lecciones de flauta_ », pensó; su chica era todo menos suave y flexible cuando se trataba de su área de expertise.

—¿Por qué tan serios? ¡No me digan que se pelearon!

La aparición de su hermano mayor cargando una gran caja de regalo roja adornada con un enorme lazo blanco logró aflojar la tensión que se percibía en el aire e iluminó el rostro de Pieck, tiñendo sus mejillas de carmín y devolviendo la vivacidad a sus ojos que de inmediato se abalanzaron en dirección al obsequio.

—Uy, ¿es del amigo especial que fue a verte a la competencia? —Le preguntó Pieck con voz melosa—. ¿El tal Reiner?

Marcel simplemente guiñó el ojo; la flautista sonrió encantada.

—¿Vino a verte? —Bufó.

—Vendrá hasta el viernes, Pock —aclaró su hermano, dejando el regalo en una de las dos sillas vacías que había en la mesa—. Así que nada de molestarlo.

—No te prometo nada —contestó Porco de mala gana; Marcel le jaló la oreja—. ¡Oye!

—Nada de molestarlo, ¿entendido? —Sentenció a modo de regaño antes de dejarlo en paz y tomar asiento.

—Está bien —exclamó sobándose la oreja mientras miraba a Marcel con desdén—. No tenías que ser tan brusco.

—¡Ya basta! —Dijo Pieck, más entretenida que molesta—. ¡Parecen niños!

Su primera impresión de Reiner no había sido la mejor, tampoco la segunda ni la tercera. De hecho, no entendía el afán de Marcel para que le diera una otra oportunidad al sujeto en cuestión; cuando alguien simplemente no le agradaba, era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Pues dile a tu novio que no moleste al mío —respondió Marcel, fingiendo estar ofendido—. Así de simple.

Ambos se miraron de forma amenazante en silencio y después se echaron a reír como si nada mientras Porco los observaba sin entender qué era tan gracioso, como a menudo ocurría cuando estaban los tres juntos.

—Y... ¿Qué te regaló tu amiguito? —Se obligó a preguntar con el fin de reintroducirse a la conversación.

—Abran la caja y lo averiguarán —respondió Marcel al mismo tiempo que se robaba una papa frita de su plato—. Capaz y se interesan.

Pieck no tardó en abrir la caja del regalo; Porco no tardó en unirse a la actividad. En el interior encontraron un montón de confeti de colores que se intercalaba con barras de chocolate y demás dulces. Por unos instantes pensó en el terrible gusto que tenía el tal Reiner y que su hermano merecía a alguien mejor... Y luego llegó al fondo de la caja y sacó un juego de Monopoli, hecho que corroboró sus pensamientos previos.

—¿Qué es esta mierda?

Marcel se encogió de hombros.

—Le conté hace tiempo que mi sueño frustrado era tener la versión especial de Star Wars de Monopoli. —Explicó tranquilamente—. Supongo que es su forma de decir que estuvo escuchándome. Además, Reiner adora los juegos de mesa; tiene una colección enorme.

—¡Entonces debemos jugar un día de estos! —Sugirió Pieck entusiasmada—. Hace años que no juego Monopoli.

—¡Claro! —Exclamó su hermano—. Sería genial...

Porco fue de nuevo relegado de la plática, pero en esta ocasion se aseguró de restarle importancia y enfocó su atención en terminarse el sándwich. No consideraba que fuese primordial fijar una fecha para jugar un tonto juego de mesa; su preocupación actual estaba más cerca de lo que Pieck pudiera llegar a imaginar, si es que no había maquinado en esa cabecita suya una teoría sobre lo que podría ocurrir ese día. De forma disimulada, encendió el móvil para revisar las notificaciones y encontró algunas provenientes del grupo que había hecho junto con sus cómplices, siendo la más reciente una de hace apenas unos minutos.

**Colt 🎹12:49**

「"Solo recuerda tocar tres veces para saber que ya viene, Historia. 👀" 」

« _Saldrá bien_ », pensó tras un resoplido.

—¡Ay, mira la hora! —Exclamó Pieck al ver el reloj colgado en la pared—. Tengo que irme.

Ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de ir a caminar por los puestos de comida como tenían planeado, y aunque no lo encontrara como una actividad provechosa, Porco deseaba estar en compañía de Pieck un rato más. Ambos sabían que por la escuela y demás actividades en las cuales estaban involucrados sus ratos a solas consistirían en lapsos de tiempo cortos. Ya habían conversado al respecto en varias ocasiones, y a pesar de estar de acuerdo en por lo menos almorzar juntos dos o tres veces a la semana, no era suficiente. Tal vez jamás lo sería, pero estaba bien; si lo veía del _lado amable,_ como decía Marcel, disfrutaría más de su compañía cuando salieran a una cita.

—Yo igual, tengo que acabar unos... Pendientes —secundó Marcel rápidamente, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada cómplice tras levantarse de la silla y tomar por su regalo—. Los veo después, tortolitos.

—¡Adiós! —Dijo la flautista.

Él por su parte puso cara de pocos amigos y lo despidió con una generosa seña obscena que Marcel correspondió meneando la cabeza y con un suspiro resignado para luego salir de la cafetería.

—No debías ser tan grosero, Porco. —Le reprochó Pieck en voz baja—. Sabes que lo dice a manera de juego.

—Ya me disculparé con él luego —dijo Porco a la ligera cuando bajó su mano para alcanzar su mochila y la de su chica que yacían recargadas en las patas de su silla—. Vamos, dejame acompañarte; llegarás tarde si no nos vamos ahora.

—Gracias, pero sé el camino a mi clase. —contestó la flautista a secas—. Hablamos cuando se te quite el mal genio. —Acto seguido tomó su estuche para flauta, le quitó su mochila para luego colgarsela e irse sin darle oportunidad de enmendarlo.

Porco respiró hondo para intentar contener su frustración por el desliz; ahora, no solo tendría que preocuparse por la sorpresa, sino por tener a quién dársela.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

**Marcello 🎶12:56**

「"No le tomes tanta importancia... 😓" 」

**Miss Finger 🐱12:56**

「"Pues de alguna forma debe aprender a no ser tan visceral con las demás personas; ¡ni siquiera por la fecha pudo hacer un esfuerzo por comportarse! 😒" 」

Pieck supuso que ese detalle marcaba el inicio del fin de su efímera etapa de luna de miel con Pock. ¿Cuál era su razón de enfadarse tanto? Él tenía esa clase de comportamiento con su hermano y otras personas desde pequeño, incluso había hecho cosas peores. Sumándole a su impulsividad, también podía ser grosero, terco y un tanto vanidoso; ¡¿por qué se había dejado cegar tan fácilmente?! Uno de los adornos con forma de silueta de Cupido que pendía de un hilo sujeto al techo del salón se mofó de ella apuntándole con su flecha; no pudo evitar sentirse atacada.

**Marcello 🎶 12:58**

「"Mira, no voy a defender a Pock ni te culpo a ti por haberte enojado con él porque estabas en todo tu derecho. Seguro irá a buscarte para disculparse." 」

**Miss Finger 🐱 12:59**

「"Pues que venga; le diré que con quién debería disculparse es contigo. 😒" 」

**Marcello 🎶 12:59**

「"Suerte con eso, solo espero que no pase a mayores. Es una pena que en tu primer día de San Valentín con pareja pasara esto. 😞💔" 」

**Miss Finger 🐱 13:00**

「"Descuida, sabré cómo manejarlo.❤" 」

El ruido indistinto de pisadas y sillas siendo arrastradas por el suelo anunció la llegada del anciano profesor, quién entró con holgura al salón. Iba vestido con su elegantes gabardina de lana y una fedora a juego que colocó sobre el escritorio, dejando al descubierto su calvicie. Hubo un silencio que rompió el carraspear de alguien al fondo del aula.

—Buenas tardes, mis estimados instrumentalistas —saludó el profesor.

El grupo respondió en unísono; una sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre, acentuando las arrugas de sus pómulos.

—Antes de empezar la clase de hoy, quiero desearles un feliz día de San Valentín. —Continuó—. Recuerden que el amor no tiene una sola cara...

Manejar la situación en teoría sería fácil, lo complicado vendría cuando tuviera a Pock en frente y pusiera esa mirada triste con la que solía salirse con la suya, una posibilidad que veía factible. Si bien la ofensa no había ido para ella, sentía como si lo fuera. Tampoco era perfecta, también tenía sus momentos en los que el orgullo y la soberbia jugaban en su contra. Seguro podrían hablarlo con calma, pero no ahora. Guardó el móvil en su mochila y sacó una pluma y su cuaderno pentagramado; era momento de suprimir los sentimentalismos y poner atención a la clase.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

En algún lugar Porco había escuchado la frase " _para situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas_ ", pero jamás pensó que la tomaría tan a pecho como ese día. Estaba preocupado e inquieto, constantemente recriminándose su actuar. Al principio consideró ir al salón dónde Pieck estaría tomando la clase para hablar con ella, pero estaba seguro que iba a molestarse por interferir en sus asuntos académicos. Intentar llamarla o enviarle mensajes tampoco eran opciones factibles; quería enmendar la situación, no parecer un acosador desesperado en busca de atención. Entonces Historia vino a su mente; en el semestre que llevaba tratándola, parecía tener conocimiento basto acerca de los asuntos del corazón, además ser la compañera de cuarto de su novia. Poniendo toda su esperanza en ella, le envió un mensaje para citarla en el área del lago artificial cercana a la cafetería, mensaje que la pianista respondió casi de inmediato. En menos de lo que esperaba, la vio acercarse con un beignet en la mano.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste? —Preguntó antes de relamerse el azúcar glass de los labios.

Porco soltó un resoplido secundado por una sonrisa débil.

—¿Tanto se nota?

Historia suspiró—. Ella tiene de densa lo que tú tienes de obvio —respondió.

Acto seguido, le hizo una venida para que la acompañara a sentarse en el pasto.  
Porco procedió entonces a hacer lo indicado y contarle la situación. La pianista escuchó en silencio su relato atentamente mientras se comía el bocadillo a mordiscos pausados y lentos que resultaban un tanto desesperantes. Cuando acabó, Historia se limpió la boca con una servilleta y tomó aire.

—No debiste hacer eso.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pieck estaba muy entusiasmada por su primer San Valentín contigo —mencionó—. Son contadas las veces que la veo esforzarse por verse bien fuera de los conciertos.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes porqué echarle sal a la herida —dijo Porco molesto, pasándose una mano por la cara—. Entiendo que es un día importante y que lo arruiné.

—¡Tampoco seas tan dramático, Porco! —Exclamó Historia, dándole una palmadita en el hombro para animarlo—. Es cuestión de hablar con Marcel y luego con ella.

—Con Marcel no hay problema, ya nos estuvimos mensajeando y todo está bien. —Aclaró—. El asunto es con Pieck; sabiendo lo orgullosa que puede llegar a ser, va a tomarle tiempo perdonarme.

La pianista alzó la vista al cielo unos segundos y luego se quedó mirando el estanque, como si hubiese algo ahí que fuera digno de prestarle atención.

—Tener comunicación es importante —dijo Historia en voz queda—. Están a tiempo de evitar que su descontento crezca y se convierta en un verdadero problema. —Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro melancólico—. A decir verdad, ninguna relación es perfecta porque quienes las conforman no lo son. —En eso, Porco se dio cuenta de que estaba observándolo de reojo—. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.

Porco se quedó callado, reflexionando en las palabras de la chica. Dentro de su considerablemente extenso historial de relaciones amorosas, jamás se había sentido tan comprometido con alguien como con Pieck. No era que hubiese sentido indiferencia por sus anteriores parejas, puesto a que incluso llegó a querer de forma genuina a algunas de ellas en vez de solo intentar algo porque sí aunque supiera de antemano que concluiría en una nota infructifera. Pero entre todos esos rostros y personalidades distintas, Pieck resaltaba cual luna en un cielo cubierto de diminutas estrellas. Tenía años amándola en secreto, deseando que fueran algo más que simples amigos, y ahora que era una realidad, se rehusaba a perderla por algo así tan tonto como su comportamiento inmaduro.

—Estoy considerando si debería continuar con el plan de más tarde o cancelarlo —confesó apesadumbrado—. No quiero estropear más su San Valentín.

—Si me permites opinar, creo que es una forma linda de enmendar las cosas entre ustedes —declaró Historia—. De todos modos, prometí que te ayudaría, y mira que estaré saltándome el taller de presencia escénica para ir por ese encargo que dejaste pendiente mientras preparan todo lo demás. —Aprovechó para propiciarle un empujón amistoso con el hombro—. Si eso no es lealtad y compromiso a la causa, entonces que me parta un rayo.

Porco rio divertido.

—¿Podría pedirte un último favor?

—Dime.

—Me gustaría practicar una vez más antes de...

La pianista meneó la cabeza en negativa.

—Relájate, ¿sí? —Respondió—. Ustedes me dijeron una vez que debía tomarme libre el día antes de la presentación. Por lo que escuché en el audio de la noche anterior, saldrá bien.

_«Eso espero»._

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

**Pequeña Roomie 🎹 17:37**

「"Estoy por las bancas. 😊"」

La distancia entre el área de los cubículos de ensayo y el aula donde había estado tomando su clase era considerable. Le costó atravesar el campus de extremo a extremo para llegar al lugar acordado, pero cuando llegó, no logró encontrar a Historia por ningún lado. Extrañada, Pieck encendió la pantalla de su teléfono celular para revisar la hora: dos para las seis. De inmediato supuso que su compañera de cuarto debía haber ido al baño, por lo que tomó asiento en una banca cercana y aprovechó para descansar; no recordaba que traer sus botines de terciopelo fuera tan agotador, aunque también se debía a que estaba lejos de estar acostumbrada a usar zapatos con tacones altos.

Al pasar los minutos y ver que Historia no aparecia, su preocupación comenzó a mostrarse. No tardo en enviarle un par de mensajes que no fueron respondidos ni tampoco contestó el teléfono; ¿qué estaba pasando exactamente? Nuevamente la llamó. Nada.

—Qué extraño —murmuró Pieck para sí, dejando teléfono con la pantalla bocabajo sobre su regazo.

Los pasillos aledaños parecían estar más congestionados que de costumbre debido al evento. El exceso de flores, chocolates y globos en forma de corazón flotando elegantemente sobre las cabezas del alumnado la hacía sentir fuera de lugar; estaba vestida para San Valentín, pero el espíritu de la celebración la había abandonado. Lo único que ocupaba su cabeza eran esas palabras hirientes con las que se había despedido de Porco en la cafetería cuando ahora más que nunca quería tenerlo a un lado suyo para conversar lo sucedido. Era probable que el comportamiento del violinista no cambiaría por arte del diálogo, pero al menos pasarían la página y su consciencia la dejaría tranquila.

Aún con todo y sus defectos, la manera en que la presencia de Porco hechizaba el entorno era indescriptible; quería sentir sus dedos firmes de tacto gentil contra su costado, su mirada olivácea retozando en la suya, su radiante sonrisa fundiéndose contra sus labios después de haberle profesado eterna adoración... Pero por más que deseara tenerlo cerca, su dignidad y sentido común se encargaban de mantenerla al margen de la situación, permitiéndole pensar con claridad. Por mucho que amara a Porco y aceptara que como ella tenía su lado malo, esas no eran justificaciones suficientes para tener que soportar sus actitudes nefastas; si él quería enmendar las cosas, tendría que poner de su parte.

—¡Ahí estás! —Dijo en voz alta una voz familiar.

Pieck subió la mirada para encontrarse con una agitada Historia cayendo de sentón a un lado suyo.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasó, pequeña?! —Exclamó alterada—. ¡Pareces un tomate!

Su compañera de cuarto se limpió el sudor de su frente con la manga de la sudadera que traía puesta y dejó escapar un resoplido abrupto.

—Fui a conseguir mi cargador a la habitación porque me quedé sin batería, pero luego recordé que estarías aquí antes de que alcanzara a llegar, así que regresé —explicó apenas recuperó el aliento.

—Ah... —respondió; podía respirar tranquila—. Es un alivio, pensé que algo malo te había pasado.

—No, nada de eso —aseguró Historia risueña—. De hecho, sería bueno que te adelantaras al cubículo, ya sabes cómo es la gente cuando ve uno desocupado —añadió cuando se puso de pie—. Dejé las partituras sobre el artil por si quieres echarles un vistazo. —La pianista dio unos pasos hacia adelante y luego se giró en sus talones para encararla—. Es el veintiuno. —Le informó para acto seguido seguir su camino—. ¡Te veo en cinco minutos!

—¡Claro, allá te espero!

« _Está actuando raro_ », pensó Pieck al levantarse y tomar sus pertenencias para dirigirse al cubículo señalado por la pianista.

Caminó por el pasillo que llevaba al área de cubículos con unas fuertes ganas de quitarse los malditos botines que seguro ya habían magullado sus pies de tan forma que sería difícil caminar al día de mañana. Buscó con la vista el número mencionado por su compañera de cuarto hasta encontrarlo mientras las notas disonantes de instrumentos y voces provenientes de los cubículos aledaños se entremezclan en el aire. Como era de esperarse, las luces se encontraban apagadas al encontrarse vacío, una regla impuesta por la escuela para incentivar el ahorro de electricidad. Pieck tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, causando un suave murmullo metálico que hizo eco en el interior del cuarto. Lo primero que notó antes de buscar a tientas el interruptor fue un peculiar olor floral proveniente del recoveco en penumbras que distaba de ser ese tufillo a humedad que usualmente impregnaba los cubículos. ¿Jazmines? Sí, en definitiva eran jazmines.

Intrigada por la anomalía, Pieck apresuró su búsqueda por encender la luz. Cuando lo logró, su corazón dio un vuelco. Donde usualmente encontraría un piano vertical acompañado por un par de sillas y una pequeña mesa, había un escenario improvisado: el piano estaba decorado con un gran ramo de jazmines que se expandía por toda la superficie de la tapa y era ocupado por el chico Grice; Marcel estaba a su derecha, sentado en una de las sillas frente a un atril con su nuevo chelo que apenas había podido conseguir en navidad tras un año entero de ahorros, y liderando la escena, estaba su querido Pock con violin y arco en mano. Los tres vestían formal, como si fuesen a participar en un recital; cada uno tenía un pequeño ramillete de jazmines en la solapa de sus sacos, acentuando lo extraño del cuadro.

—¿Pero qué está pasando, muchachos? —Preguntó con una risa nerviosa cuando cerró la puerta.

« _Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando_ », dijo en sus adentros; Historia tendría que explicar una o dos cosas cuando la viera de nuevo.

Fue en ese momento que se percató de la silla que estaba predispuesta para ella—. ¿Quién se va a casar hoy y por qué apenas me estoy enterando? —Bromeó al tiempo que se acercó a tomar asiento.

No hubo respuesta, pero su mirada se sintonizó con la del violinista; este sonrió tímidamente y luego indicó a sus compañeros alistarse. Hubo un silencio que aceleró el golpeteo contenido en su pecho que fue disuelto por las primeras notas del piano que sirvieron como parteaguas para que el violín y posteriormente el chelo se unieran a una melodía que reconoció casi al instante: Opus 12 de Edward Elgar, _Salut d'Amour._ *

Los sentimientos negativos de horas atrás desaparecieron para ser suplantados por el gozo y disfrute del momento. La gentileza de la pieza produjo en Pieck un efecto de calma enternecedora que empezó en su pecho para después irse esparciendo por el resto de su persona, envolviendola en un aura cálida y liviana que hizo brotar de sus ojos copiosas lágrimas y poco a poco trajo a sus labios una temblorosa sonrisa. Dejando los pequeños errores que cometían de vez en cuando, no podía negar que la intención detrás de la interpretación era una de las más puras que había experimentado. Lo sabía por la radiante expresión de felicidad que Pock llevaba en su rostro al mecerse en pos de las notas que abandonaban las cuerdas de su violín y vibraban por encima de la gravedad juguetona del chelo y la templanza acogedora del piano.

Cuando dejaron de tocar, Pieck no tardó en pararse a aplaudir, conmocionada entre risas y llanto; era sin lugar a dudas una de las cosas más hermosas que alguien había hecho por ella en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Marcel al levantarse de la silla y dejar cuidadosamente su instrumento en el suelo—. ¡No llores, linda! —La tomó entre sus brazos con cariño, planeando su espalda suavemente—. No llores...

—Estoy bien —murmuró tras limpiarse una lágrima—. Solo que ha sido muy hermoso.

Su mejor amigo la soltó y meneó la cabeza—. A quien debes agradecerle es a Pock, él planeó todo —comentó en voz baja para luego darle un empujco hacia el violinista.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Colt y Marcel habían salido del cubículo; supuso que para dejarlos un rato a solas. Pieck se limpió los restos de humedad que empapaban sus mejillas, tragó saliva y llevó sus manos frente a ella, sobreponiendo una sobre la otra; incluso intentado canalizar con su parte racional, le fue imposible saber cómo responder a la sorpresa tras el descontento de hace rato, por lo que dejó salir de sus labios lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—He de decir que jamás sospeché en ningún momento que esto ocurriría, estoy impresionada —dijo de manera tranquila al tiempo que relajaba el agarre de sus manos y se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Pero no creas que he olvidado de lo grosero que fuiste con Marcel en la cafetería.

Pock se abstuvo de dejar salir una risita tímida y en su lugar optó por guardar su violín en el estuche que reposaba sobre la mesa de fondo. Pieck alzó la ceja, claramente intrigada por su comportamiento. Acto seguido, lo vio regresar con una caja cuadrada rectangular no más grande que la palma de su mano de color vino con detalles dorados en los bordes.

—Quería hablar contigo de eso —exclamó—. No debí haberme dejado llevar por mis emociones. Pasé por alto cómo te sentías... Yo... —Exhaló; definitivamente era pésimo para expresarse y hacia de su esfuerzo uno sincero—. Mira, no soy perfecto. Bueno, creo que eso es obvio, nadie lo es... Aunque tú para mí sí lo seas. —Tomó una buena bocanada de aire—. A lo que voy es que no quería arruinar este día y lo hice. Lo lamento. —Extendió su mano con la caja, ofreciéndosela—. Puede que no cambie mucho las cosas, pero espero que te guste.

Pock había puesto esa carita de cachorro triste con la cual le era imposible mantener una coartada fría; ¿sabría él que podía doblegarla con tan solo eso? De no ser así, esperaba que nunca lo descubriera o tendría un arma a su favor.

—¿Qué haré contigo, mi querido Pock? —Se cuestionó Pieck cuando tomó el obsequio, fingiendo seguir un tanto molesta—. A veces puedes ser muy impulsivo y cruel con quienes te rodean, debes aprender a controlarte —continuó mientras abría la caja y sacaba de ella una tarjeta que procedió a leer en voz alta—. « _Para mi flautista favorita, un fragmento de nuestra primera noche juntos. Pock»_. —Volteó a verlo—. Pensé que detestabas ese apodo.

El violinista de encogió de hombros y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir—. Supongo que me iré acostumbrando —confesó; sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa—. Aunque si te soy sincero, prefiero que me llames cariño.

—Si tú lo dices, cariño —respondió risueña al mismo tiempo que sacaba de la caja un delicado brazalete dorado cuya cadena sostenía un dije grabado con una especie de código de barras bastante curioso—. ¿Qué significa?

—Ya lo verás —contestó Pock—. Mejor dicho, ya lo escucharás.

El muchacho se tomó la libertad colocarle el brazalete en la muñeca para después sacar su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y desbloquearlo. Pieck lo observó teclear en la pantalla para luego hacer rotar su mano un poco, en dirección a lo que ella asumió era la cámara del teléfono. Por último, Pock dejó el teléfono en la silla donde previamente había estado sentada; los suaves acordes del piano cuidadosamente medidos por el pulso rítmico de las cuerdas del contrabajo y el suave golpeteo metálico de los platillos eran sometidos por una voz masculina tranquila y melodiosa que inundó el cubículo con una copia exacta de la atmósfera bohemia que erizaba su piel cada que recordaba la mágica velada del sábado pasado. Cuando menos lo esperaba, ya estaba entre los brazos de su enamorado, meciéndose lentamente al compás de la tonada.

_I fall in love too easily_   
_I fall in love too fast_

—¿Recuerdas lo qué me dijiste esa noche mientras bailabamos esta canción, Pieck? —Le preguntó al oído antes de hacerla girar, logrando que el vuelo de su falda ondeara graciosamente, descubriendo por unos segundos sus piernas envueltas en medias.

Sus cuerpos volvieron a quedar peligrosamente cerca; las mariposas que habitaban en su estómago despertaron. Pieck buscó recargar su cabeza en el pecho del violinista, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Al hacerlo, recordó perfectamente la escena, como si fuera transportada al momento exacto cuando ocurro: el tintinear del cristal, los murmullos de los clientes, las luces tenues que iluminaban la pequeña pista de baile, el peculiar tufillo a clavo de olor del cigarro que una mujer fumaba en una mesa contigua, la voz de Pock secundando la del cantante de la banda de jazz...

—Que te amo —respondió con voz amortiguada—. Fue la primera vez que te lo dije, la primera de muchas.

_I fall in love too terribly hard_   
_For love to ever last_

—¿Y qué fue lo primero que dijiste cuando llegamos al conservatorio al día siguiente? —Le cuestionó, no sin aprovechar esa proximidad para acurrucarla completamente entre sus brazos.

Las mariposas en sus entrañas perdieron la voluntad de aletear y cayeron de golpe al recordar la agridulce sensación de la despedida; no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero seguía doliendole tener que decir adiós aún cuando fueran a verse al día siguiente.

_My heart should be well-schooled_   
_'Cause I've been fooled in the past_

—Que no quería que acabara —contestó con una reminiscencia de la tristeza que había azotado su cuerpo ese domingo por la tarde.

—La expresión en tu cara me rompió el corazón —admitió Pock con una risa nerviosa.

—Perdón.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Me avergüenza decirlo, pero en verdad no quería que terminara —confesó Pieck en tono burlón para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos—. Fue una tontería infantil de mi parte.

—No podremos detener el tiempo, pero si encapsularlo en una canción —expresó el violinista con una pizca fugaz de elocuencia que la tomó por sorpresa—. Cada vez que desees recordar esa noche, solo tendrás que escanear el código del brazalete y podrás escuchar la canción cuantas veces quieras.

_But still I fall in love so easily_   
_I fall in love too fast_

¿Estaba insinuando que esa sería su canción de ahora en adelante? La idea era tan cursi y empalagosa que no cabía duda de que nadie lo había influenciado en llevarla a cabo, y eso la hacía aún más especial. Cuando la música se detuvo, ellos también lo hicieron. Pock buscó depositar en sus labios unos cuantos besos que correspondió gustosa y sin titubear; se encontraba dónde debía estar y con quién debía estar, lo demás pasaba a segundo plano... Hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose rompió la burbuja dónde estaban encerrados.

—Oigan, no es por ser aguafiestas, pero hay un chico con una tuba esperando y no luce muy contento que digamos —dijo Colt bastante apenado, invitandose a pasar—. Marcel e Historia están conversando con él para ganar tiempo, así que saquemos todo de aquí.

La evacuación de un cubículo jamás fue tan anticlimática como divertida; la cara de confusión del tubista al verlos salir cargando con los estuches de los instrumentos, sus mochilas, las partituras y el arreglo de flores fue digna de ser enmarcada para la posteridad.

➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹➷➹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ensamble de vientos y la razón por la cual Pieck los considera una familia: Conjunto musical conformado exclusivamente por instrumentos de viento, cuya familia de instrumentos musicales producen el sonido por la vibración del contenido de aire en su interior, sin necesidad de cuerdas o membranas porque solo requiere de la vibración del aire.
> 
> *Movimiento Post-Romantico: Es un movimiento cultural, estético e intelectual que nace después y a partir del romanticismo, durante la mitad del siglo XIX. Tuvo su máximo esplendor en Francia. Se expresó sobre todo en las artes literarias y musicales.
> 
> *Anton Bruckner: Compositor, profesor y organista austriaco. Fue uno de los mejores compositores alemanes del siglo XIX e influyó en gran medida en el desarrollo de la música en la Edad Moderna.
> 
> *Gustav Mahler: Compositor y director de orquesta austriaco cuyas obras se consideran, junto con las de Richard Strauss, las más importantes del posromanticismo. En la primera década del siglo XX, Gustav Mahler fue uno de los más importantes directores de orquesta y de ópera de su momento.
> 
> *Jean Sibelius: Compositor y violinista finlandés de finales del Romanticismo y comienzos del Modernismo. 
> 
> *Las cañas siempre tienen la culpa: Platicando con un amigo violinista, hubo un comentario con respecto a ensayos de orquesta y mencionó que usualmente en la sección de viento culpan a las lengüetas o cañas (una tira fina de un material que por medio del viento que se produce cuando se sopla vibra produciendo sonido) de las equivocaciones que cometen los músicos durante los ensayos en vez de asumir que fueron ellos quienes cometieron el error.
> 
> *Acerca de la pieza Salut d'Amour de Edward Elgar:
> 
> Se dice que la música es el lenguaje del alma, con ella se pueden transmitir las emociones en su estado más puro, aquellas imposibles de describir con simples palabras dichas al aire. Para lograr interpretar una pieza de manera excelsa, se requiere una cosa: haberlo experimentado, o por lo menos tener bases sobre el concepto.
> 
> Quizá es atrevido calificar al amor como una de las emociones más comunes para el ser humano, pero también se trata de una cuyo grado de complejidad es casi imposible de descifrar y comprender en su totalidad debido a los diversos tipos de amor existentes. Un claro ejemplo que retrata el sentimiento del amor en el sentido romántico de la palabra es Liebegruss, mejor conocida como Salut d'Amour del compositor inglés, Edward Elgar. La pieza en primeras instancias no parece ser más que simple música de fondo, pero si se le pone la debida atención atención a la forma en la cuál el violín profesa la serenata en compañía del piano, sumando la historia oculta tras las partituras, podemos encontrar un mensaje profundo y enternecedor.
> 
> En el año de 1888, Elgar escribió para su prometida, Alice Roberts, la pieza musical como regalo de bodas a modo de réplica por un poema llamado The Wind at Dawn que ella había hecho años antes de conocerlo y terminó por regalarle durante su noviazgo.
> 
> Cabe mencionar el tremendo uso del detalle por parte de Elgar al momento de presentar el obsequio a su amada: nombró la pieza Liebegrusse debido a la fluidez que Roberts tenía con el alemán; fue en un principio escrita para violin y piano, siendo el segundo el instrumento que Elgar le enseñó a tocar a Alice cuando se conocieron y el primero uno que Elgar sabía tocar, convirtiendo a propósito la pieza en un dueto que ambos podrían tocar sin problemas.Tiempo después, el nombre original se cambiaría al francés Salut d'amour para estar más a la mode, convirtiéndose así en su primera obra publicada.
> 
> Se dice que tanto el poema de Alice como la pieza musical de Elgar en conjunto funcionan como dos piezas de un todo. Tan importante fue Salut d'amour para los Elgar que a su hija la llamaron Carice inspirados en la dedicatoria de la pieza, una combinación de los nombres de Alice. Sin embargo, la relación de ambos no fue miel sobre hojuelas debido a las diferencias sociales, religiosas y de edad. Alice terminó por perder la herencia familiar que le correspondía al casarse con Edward, pero lo apoyó incondicionalmente en su camino hacia convertirse en un compositor reconocido, fungiendo como su representante y secretaria hasta su muerte.
> 
> Hasta la fecha, es considerada una de las piezas más románticas del repertorio para violin.


End file.
